Black Fae Witch
by Isis Winifred Black
Summary: The summer after Sirius' death two women move into 13 Privet Drive. Rose Dark and her ward Isis Black. Isis Black is Sirius Black's daughter from his wife who moved back to the US after a year of marriage to protect their daughter. Summary inside.
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer/Summery**

I claim nothing.

I don't own Harry Potter and never will.

I don't guarantee length of stories, chapters, updates or length of chapters.

The summer after Sirius' death two women move into #13 Privet Drive. Rosaline Dark and Isis Black. Isis Black is Sirius Black's daughter from his wife who moved to the US after a year of marriage to protect their unborn child. Isis Black comes to England to search for her father as well because Rose got a job teaching overseas. Harry and Isis become friends over the summer. Isis teaches Harry over the summer. Isis is enrolled in Hogwarts. With so many secrets not told, and so many things to be done how will they survive.


	2. Prologue

The Black Fae Witch

**Prologue **

"Vernon" called Petunia "we have new neighbors. Number 13."

"That's wonderful dear. We should invite them over for dinner like good neighbors. Perhaps they are the rich type that will bring culture to the area."

"Oh what a wonderful idea. Dudley come on lets go see them."

"I don't want to." He said back.

Vernon looked out the certain. "There's a girl"

"Coming" he came huffing and puffing to the door. Petunia put some of the cookies she had baked on a plate. Dudley's diet wasn't working out so well.

Harry sat in his room staring at the ceiling. He hadn't slept a full might or ate since he got back from school. His family pretty much ignored him and that was fine with him. According to him it was his fault Sirius was dead, no if ands or buts about it. He was stupid enough to be tricked and if he weren't so gullible Sirius would be alive. Also according to him anyone close to him was in danger and the farther away from him they were the better. Harry had decided if he didn't write and pushed everyone away they would be safest.

"Boy" yelled his uncle "get outside and weed the gardens you lazy freak."

Harry trudged outside and started to weed.

Petunia and Dudley walked down to # 13. There were 2 moving vans and 2 cars in front of the house. A black haired girl gout out of one of the cars and a brown haired woman walked out of the house. The woman was in jeans, Nike's, and a purple t-shirt. The girl was in Con's, black capris, and a blue t-shirt.

Petunia walked up "good morning, I'm Petunia Dursley and this is my son Dudley. We live at #4." she introduced and extended her hand.

The woman shook her hand "How ya doin'. I'm Rose Dark and this is my ward Isis Black. We just moved from Salem, Massachusetts, in the US. Nice to meet ya."

"Would you like to come over for dinner tonight," Petunia invited.

"That would be great, so like 6?"

"That would be perfect." Smiled Petunia.

Dudley had been staring at the girl. She was frowning boardly. She had long straight black hair down to the back of her knees in two braids and side bangs that swept to the right to her cheekbones. Her eyes that you could see through her white gold rimmed glasses were silver. She was about 5'9" as well as a healthy kind of thin and slender but had all the right curves. To Dudley she was perfect and looked like she would break if you touched her.

The woman was about 5'10" thin with shoulder length curly brown hair and dark blue eyes.

"Would you like to come to the patio for some lemonade?" Rose invited.

"I'd love to "

"Isis would you get the drinks while I show them out back" asked Rose.

"No prob aunt Roe," with that she went inside.

Rose showed them to the patio set.

"You have a lovely yard," said Petunia.

"Thanks" Roe laughed, "I really haven't really done anything."

"Well either way" said Petunia 'her yard is perfect and she just brushes it off as if it was nothing.'

Isis came out with a pitcher of lemonade, 3 glasses, and a bottle of water. "I'm gunna go unload the trucks some more."

"K honey" replied Rose.

Dudley stared after her, "she's pretty?"

"Yeah, she takes after her mother," said Rose. "She's really picky about guys though. I think she's only had one boyfriend; they're still going out. She really is closed off, not that many can tell, but she's a good judge of character."

"When did her parents die?" asked Petunia.

"Her mom died when she was 4. She never met her father. She only knew his name. He had to come back England because his friend was in trouble or something and he never came back." Ro sighed. "We know he's from London."

"What's his name?"

"I only know his last name was Black Ice knows his full name."

Isis was bringing in things with the moving guy.

Harry was walking down the street towards the new neighbors. He stopped in front. Isis walked out the front door and saw him.

"Hey you," she called.

Harry looked up.

"Wanna make some extra cash?"

"Sure," he shrugged walking over.

"Grab a box and put it where you think it goes. The boxes are all labeled," she said going into the truck and bringing out a box.

Harry followed, for about half an hour they worked, they had one truck unloaded. The moving guys left on their lunch break.

"Hey," called Isis, "you want some lunch?"

"Sure," he said.

"By the way my name is Isis Black. What's yours?"

"Harry Potter," he said in a slightly depressed tone.

She raised an eyebrow, "come on I'll make sandwiches. What kind would you like?"

"Whatever you are having is fine."

"Are you OK, you seem kinda indifferent, depressed, sad," she said making two bologna and cheese sandwiches. She also pulled out two cans of Pepsi from a cooler.

"I'm fine," he said staring at the sandwich.

"You should eat. It's good. I might not be able to bake well but I can make a sandwich," she smiled sweetly.

A few minutes later Rose came in.

"Hey Ice who's your friend," she said bopping in.

"This is Harry Potter. Harry this is my second cousin and guardian Rose Dark. They were really close when they were younger," she paused, "I don't know my father actually."

"Oh well Harry would you like to work for us this summer," asked Rose, "we're ganna need some help fixin' this place up. Let's say $8 an hour?"

"Um…you'll have to ask my uncle first," he said.

"OK," said Rose.

For the next 2-½ hours they worked. Rose gave him $24, "Sorry we don't have any British money yet."

"It's alright," he shrugged, "I couldn't spend it anyways."

"See ya tomorrow," said Rose as he left.


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"But Aunt Roe," wined Isis, "they're so…normal, human. They seem stuck up."

"They are but you'll be gone in a little over a month. And we should still try to be sociable."

They walked down the street. Rose wore a red knee-length skirt and a black t-shirt and pumps. She also carried a plate of brownies. Isis had on black pants and Cons and a dark blue ¾ sleeve shirt.

"Can't I just be social to Harry? He seems nice." Sighed Isis.

They were outside the door, "do you like him?" Ro asked suggestively.

"No I have a boyfriend. We could be friends. He could help me train."

Rose knocked.

Dursley's

Petunia had come home and started making dinner. Vernon came home and was told they were having guests for dinner that night. At ten of six the Dursley's were talking over the schedule.

"Dudley," said Vernon, "you shall answer the door. Petunia you shall welcome them into the living room. I shall sit and start conversation. Potter you…"

"…will be in my room being quiet." He said monotonely.

"Exactly," said Vernon.

Harry went up stairs to his room. Vernon came up and locked the door.

There was a knock on the door. Dudley answered, "Good evening."

"Hello," said Rose.

"S'up," said Isis.

"Please come into the living room," said Petunia. "This is my husband Vernon."

"Nice to meet you," said Rose taking a seat on the couch.

"This is Rose Dark and Isis Black."

"Pleasure," said Isis sarcastically yet unnoticed.

"Very nice to meet you both," said Vernon.

Rose gave Petunia the brownies.

"Dinner is ready," said Petunia.

As they are Vernon tried to make conversation, "so Miss Dark, why did you move?"

"I got a job offer to teach Chemistry, and a little Sci Fi, Mythology, and Fantasy English classes at Smelting Academy or something," said Rose, "it's only temporary. They know. I'll have a new job next year."

"Ah. Dudley goes there," said Vernon, "why'd they hire you? You must be something special to have them bring you here from America."

"I have a different method than many other people. Must be something special like you said."

"How about you, will you be going to Snell Academy?" Vernon asked Isis.

"No, I'm going to a school in Ireland, highly exclusive, not well known."

"Oh that's nice," said Petunia.

"Excuse me, where is the bathroom?" asked Isis.

"It's up the stairs to the left at the end of the hall," answered Petunia.

Isis walked upstairs. One of the doors caught her attention. It was closed and has a bunch about 7 locks on it. She decided that the bathroom could wait. Pulling out some small silver tools she picked the locks that used keys and opened the door. Harry was sitting on his bed.

"Hey," she said.

He looked up surprised, "hey what are you doing here?"

"Having dinner. What are you reading?" she said walking into the room and looking at random stuff.

"Um…just a fiction book," he said trying to hide the book.

She walked right up to him and took it. Standard Book of Spells Grade 5, she smiled, "I haven't read this one; we usually don't get European text books."

"How do you know," he asked.

"I'm a witch," she said pulling out her wand.

Harry just stared.

"I'll be right back," she quickly ran to the bathroom. When she came back she said, "wanna come down."

"I'll get in trouble."

"Don't you have any friends?" Isis said looking around again.

"Well…yeah. But I don't see them in the summer."

"You should right to them. You could use my falcon. Your owl is a little…um…conspicuous," she said petting Hedwig.

"Thanks." He said slightly excited, "my headmaster said I shouldn't right because the letters might get intercepted."

"Have you eaten?"

"No."

She looked behind her down the stairs and conjured him a sandwich, "till tomorrow," she said and went back down stairs.

Harry put his book down and wrote letters to his friends. He didn't know want to bur he thought they deserved an explanation.

The dinner ended soon after that. Isis and Rose walked back home.

"So what took you so long?" asked Rose

"Harry lives there. He seems really depressed."

"Well maybe you can break him out of it. You had someone to talk to when you were like that. Why wasn't he at dinner?"

"His family, if you want to call it that, didn't want him there."

(Sigh)"They're not nice to him are they? Know why?"

"He's not "normal" I guess. He's a wizard. They seem really stuck up."

"Can't he conjure stuff?"

"I don't think so," Isis said, "Can I tutor him?"

"Of course you can," Rose smiled.

"What about paying him?"

"You two can work together, then practice."


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next day Harry came to Isis' house.

"Morning Harry, ready?"

"Yup"

"Do you have your wand?"

"I can't do magic outside of school" he said pulling it out.

Isis just stared, "Really?"

"Yup"

"Can I see your wand?"

"Sure," he said handing her the wand.

She took it and looked at it, spun it, and fittled with it, "an easy fix just a tweak," she walked over to a box and searched through it. She went through three boxes. "Ah ha," she exclaimed and pulled out a book, "we're going to remove the tracers from your wand so you can do magic out of school."

"Ok," he said uncertainly and handed her his wand.

She put the tip of her wand against the tip of his and said, "aufero vestigium (remove tracers)." The wand's glowed a bright green color then dimmed out. "Ok now that should work," she said, "I could teach you stuff too. How old are you?"

"Fifteen. Sixteen next week. How old are you?"

"Sixteen. Seventeen October thirty-first."

"You can do magic?"

"Yup. Do you want to learn? I can teach you apparating, animegus, wandless, wordless, and other stuff. We should get you in shape too. We can go running every morning."

"Ok"

"Great but first let's get this place livable."

At the end of the day everything was sorted into each room and they were finishing dinner.

"Do you have the letters for your friends?"

"Yup," he said handing six letters to Isis.

"I'll send them tonight."

"Thanks," he said.

"No prob," she said, "see you tomorrow."

Harry walked home, hoping to avoid Vernon. No such luck.

"Where have you been boy," Vernon snarled.

"Miss Dark asked for some help," he said.

"She ought to pay you then you can pay for your keep."

"Yes uncle Vernon," he said going to his room. Harry tried to practice his occlumency but as always nothing really happened.

Isis took her falcon out. "All right Sky you need to find the Borrow, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, and Remus Lupin. All right?" The black bird bobbed its head, took the letters in her beak and flew out and open window.

At dawn Sky arrived at the Burrow. She went through the kitchen window and waited on the back of the chair at the head of the table. Sky looked around the room just taking in her surroundings she bobbed her head at Errol when he hooted at her. Molly came down the stairs a while later and stared at the bird.

"Hello there," Molly said, "Do you have letters for us?" 'Odd bird for a delivery, wonder who they're from'

Sky looked at her and dropped the letters picked up three and left out the window.

"That's an odd bird, didn't even stay for a treat. Who are they for?" she said to no one.

They were for Ron, Hermione and Ginny. "It looks like Harry's writing," she thought, "They'll be happy."

Everyone came down to breakfast a while later. When the three came down molly gave them their letters. After breakfast they went sown to the pond in back of the house.

They opened their letters.

Hermione,

How are you? I hope you are feeling better. I'm sorry I dragged you into that mess and you got hurt. I have all my homework done, just so you know. There really is nothing to do now. We got new neighbors. They're a bit off though. They moved from America. One is a woman named Rosaline Dark and her second cousin Isis Black. I hope you can forgive me for last year, especially the end of it. For getting you hurt and snapping at every one.

Harry

Ron,

Hey mate. Hope you're feeling better. I'm sorry you got hurt when I dragged you to the Ministry. Have you finished your homework yet, I have, and now I'm board. How are the Cannon's doing? We got new neighbors. Rose Dark and Isis Black. Isis is pretty and a little off she calls it eccentric. I hope I can come for a visit soon, this place is depressing. At least there is some excitement at your house even if it is something blowing up. See you later mate.

Harry

Ginny,

I'm sorry that you got hurt because of me. I'd like to talk to you some time. We have a lot more in common than I thought, and not just our obsession with quidditch. I hope you are feeling better and that your ankle is healing well. I can't wait to see you. I'll see you if I get to visit this summer, which is highly unlikely. New people moved in down the street Isis Black and Rosaline Dark. I think Isis is Sirius' daughter. She acts like him a little she's a bit of a nutter. I'd really like to be friends if that's ok with you and get to know you better. See you soon hopefully.

Love,

Harry

PS. My letters will be coming by falcon from now on. Her name is Sky.

PPS. Please don't tell Dumbledore, he doesn't want me writing to anyone. I think he's trying to cut me off from the wizarding world again.

"Wow," said Hermione.

"No kidding," said Ron.

"Mmm," said Ginny.

Neville and Luna's letters were pretty much the same as Ron and Hermione.

Sky flew to the middle of the woods to deliver her last letter. Flying inside the small house she sat on the back of a chair. After ten minutes she started to look around, it was a dark and old cottage. After half an hour Remus came in looking tired he had just came from and order meeting. I took him a while, but he finally noticed Sky.

"Oh, hello," he said.

Sky dropped the letter on the table and looked at him as if to make sure that he would read it.

"Thank you," said Remus picking up the letter. The bird flew up to his shoulder and nudged the side of his head and looked at the letter that he was holding.

"You are a very odd bird."

He opened the letter,

Remus,

I'm sorry I broke into the Ministry and killed Sirius and lead everyone into danger for no reason. It was stupid of me and I should have known better. I hope you can forgive me. I would also like to ask you, if you forgive me, would you be my godfather. I'd like to get to know you better. You ate my father's last remaining friend and I'd like it if you would be my friend too. I would like it if you would come visit some time even if the Dursley's won't like it. We got new neighbors as well Rosaline Dark and Isis Black. You'd like them.

Harry

PS. Dumbledore doesn't want me writing so could you please not tell him.

PPS. The Falcon that delivered this letter is named Sky.

"Perhaps I shall pop in some time; he could use some company from our world."

Sky bobbed her head nudged Remus' face with her head and flew off.


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hermione walked into Ginny's room to see her sitting on her bed looking at her letter.

"Hermione," Ginny asked, "how do you know if someone likes you?"

"I don't know, I've never had a boy like that."

"I think Harry's trying to say he likes me."

"Really?" said Hermione looking over Ginny's shoulder, "I think so too."

"What about that girl?"

"It sounds like they're just friends. It's good for him to have someone there that isn't the Dursley's."

"Yaeh it is. We should write back."

"Good idea," smiled Hermione.

Harry,

How's your summer. Finished all my homework as well. Hope your summer's going well. Don't be sorry, I don't blame you. I'm at the Burrow as you probably already know. My parents had to go to a convention in France. I really think you should talk about what has happened and I will be here for you if you want someone to talk to. I can't wait to see you.

Hermione

Harry,

Hey mate, you sound like Hermione. The Cannons are still losing but it's only a matter of time. Can't wait to for you to come to your party.

Ron

Harry,

Don't blame yourself. It's just as much my fault that I didn't stop him from leaving. I would love to be your godfather. Maybe we could get together and talk sometime. It would be an honor to pass on the Marderer tales and experiences to you cub. I'll see you at your birthday party. Be safe. Owl or rather falcon me if there's any trouble or even if there isn't trouble. I like to hear from you, you're the only family I've got.

Moony

Harry,

Don't blame yourself, I don't. I chose t go with you. I would love to be your friend. I can't wait to see you either. I would love to talk as well. A lot of the same stuff has happened to us but in different circumstances. We were planning a birthday party for you this weekend. Will you come please, you can't like to be stuck with the Dursley's everyday and this will give you a chance to get out. Without you it would just be a bunch of people gathered for no reason.

Love,

Ginny

PS. I won't tell.

Harry read the letters in Isis' house one morning.

"All right Harry I'm ganna teach you occlumency," said Isis.

"Ok where's your aunt?"

"She went shopping. I don't know where tough," shrugged Isis.

"OK, how do you do occlumency?"

"First you have to clear your mind."

Harry just stared at her.

"OK, you have to relax and try to think about nothing, concentrate on your breathing," she said, "like meditating. If you get a thought put it into a file in your mind then just keep going till nothing comes to you."

"How do you know what files to have?"

"Depends on how your mind works, I have base files: important, unimportant, and the stuff in the middle. It doesn't even have to be files. You could use movies that go on shelves, figurines, balls, prophecy spheres, books, vials with memories that you would put into a pencive, whatever you want your memories to be in, I use files that go into file cabinets. When I first started I thought plane gray file cabinets were boring so I decorated them in my mind."

"What's under those categories?"

"You won't get to those for a while, for today just concentrate on each your three categories. It's all up to you it's your mind no one else can dictate it. It will probably take you all day to do this it took me six hours the first time I did it at eight. So you will take longer since you have more memories and thoughts to sort through."

For the next twelve hours Harry sat in the living room sorting through his live, as depressing as it was, it made him feel better despite the killer headache.

Before he left Isis had some last instructions to give. "You have to meditate every night before you sleep and every morning when you wake up until it becomes second nature to you."

"Do you?" he asked.

"No, I do it subconsciously throughout the day. I stopped meditating everyday when I turned ten. I meditate once a week just for matinance and to make sure everything is all right."

The next day Isis taught him how to make almost impenetrable shields around his mind. "Like Lego's melted together." She even took him outside with some Lego's and a magnifying glass and melted the blocks together. The next day she taught him how to so some simple wandless magic. Nothing big just first year spells that he already knew. By Friday he could so any spell up to second year, without a wand or saying the incantation. At noon he sent a letter to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley,

I was wondering if it would be alright if I brought a new friend with me. She's a witch and I'd like her to come. Her name is Isis Black. She can get me there too.

Harry

"How sweet. He's got a friend there now, too," said Molly.

"That's wonderful," said Arthur, "will he be coming too."

"Yes 'she' will," said Molly writing back.

"She?"

Harry got the letter the next day. "Isis would you like to come to my birthday party? I got permission from Dumbledore."

"Sure, want me to drive?"

"Yes please."

"Great see you tomorrow," she said when he left, 'I need a gift.'


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The Thursday before Harry's party the temperature spiked to 98 deg. F and Isis slept in that day. Ro let Harry in that day.

"Hello Harry," she said setting him in 'He looks exhausted.'

"Hello Miss Dark," Harry said.

"Call me Ro, K? Are you ok? You look tired," Ro said leading him to the kitchen.

"I'm fine. I just don't sleep well. It's nothing."

"It's not nothing. Do you sleep through the night?" 'I'll get it out of him. You can feel the exhaustion and depression rolling off of him. I will not read his mind.'

"Sometime," he said not making eye contact.

Ro sat down with him at the table, "why not?" He hesitated. "I won't tell anyone," he glanced up, "not Ice, not my hair dresser, not my imaginary friend, not even my nonexistent diary. I promise." She smiled, "Girl Scout's honor."

"I have…nightmares," he whispered the last part.

"What about?"

"My godfather. I um…he…" he struggled to say anything as his eyes started to water. "He died," he whispered, "and I watched. I couldn't do anything to save him. I killed him." Harry was on the verge of a meltdown.

"Let's sit in the living room."

They went in and sat on the couch.

"Now Harry I'm sure you didn't kill him," said Ro putting an arm around his shoulders.

"But I did," he said.

"How about you explain the whole thing."

Harry nodded, "well I had a vision I guess. I thought he's been captured by Voldemort." He paused thinking she would flinch, she didn't, "and was being tortured in the Ministry of Magic. So I was going to rescue him. My friends, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna came too. We flew there on the thresels form the school and wove our way through the Department of Mysteries to a room with millions of prophecies in it to get the one that Voldimort was trying to get. Voldemort's Death Eaters were they're trying to get the prophecy and to wait for me to come and save Sirius. The shelves had a spell on them so that only the people with their names on the plaques could take them off. They tried to get me to give it to them but I wouldn't. There was a battle. The prophecy broke when I dropped it. Everyone was hurt. We fought into courtroom ten. Where they do executions. The Veil, a stone archway with tattered black curtains was in there. The Order of the Phoenix, you're not supposed to know about that, showed up and the battle continued. Sirius and I dueled with Luscious Malfoy and Bellatrix. Luscious lost his wand and Sirius stopped in front of the Veil and Bellatrix hit him with a stunner and he went through the Veil. He came to save me and I lead him to his death. We figured out that the visions were planted in my head.

Harry was all out crying now. Ro pulled him into a hug and put his head on her shoulder. "Shhhh. It's ok; it's not your fault. You didn't cast the spell; he chose to come save you. He loved you and wanted to protect you." 'He's so skinny. Not even lanky just skinny too skinny for his age and height,' she thought. She could feel his ribs sticking out. 'what a life, such a strong kid.'

He was clinging to her, his arms wrapped around her waist crying into the shoulder.

"My…my…dreams everyone blames me for their deaths. My mom and dad, Cedric, and Sirius. They say I'll kill everyone around me," he was all out crying now, "I killed them if I wasn't born they wouldn't have died and everyone would be happier without me."

"Ok listen," said Ro firmly, "it's not your fault. There are people who love you here and would be sad if you were gone. You need to take care of yourself," she lifted his chin to look into her eyes, "Ok?"

Harry nodded.

"Now I want you here breakfast, lunch, and dinner every day for the rest of the summer. Your relatives aren't feeding you enough. Do they?" Harry shook his head and blinked, "A growing boy needs more food to survive." Ro smiled, "Ok, here, now, I want you to sleep for a while. I'll wake you when Isis wakes up or you have a bad dream."

"I don't want to be a burden," he said.

"Your not it's no problem at all," she said pushing him back onto the couch so he was lying down.

He laid down and fell asleep. She let his sleep until noon, which was a good five hours. She blocked all his nightmares so he could sleep peacefully for a while.

"I'm always here if you need to talk," she told him when he woke up.


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Saturday morning at six AM Isis climbed the side of the Dursley's house up the Harry's window. She knocked on his window. "Hey Potter get up. You can sleep in the car."

"We're leaving at six AM?" he said tiredly opening the window.

Isis sat on the windowsill. "Yes we are it'll take about two hours I think. Get dressed," said Isis as she threw a gift bag at him, "not that I mind you in your boxers, I thought you might, you have filled out in the past two weeks. By the way the gift is from Ro I have something planned for later."

Harry opened the bag and saw a set of cloths. There were black jean shorts, a green Fallen shirt, a pair of white sox and a pair of black and green DC sneakers. "Just tell me where it is then you can sleep. I have to make a stop on the way though," said Isis.

He got dressed and went to his trunk, "Do you have a broom?" Harry asked.

"Never leave home without one," said Isis pulling a small three-inch broom out of her pocket. "Newest in the US, the Jinxed 12," she said smiling wistfully.

"Cool," Harry said.

"Shrink it for easier carry."

He shrunk it and they climbed out the window and went down to Isis' car. It was a black Pontiac 1970 Firebird.

-139702741930

"It's near Ottery St. Catchpole. It's a strange shaped house, kinda tilted," said Harry.

"Go to sleep, I've had plenty of caffeen this morning," said Isis before she realized that he was already asleep.

Three hours later(she got lost after her stop)Isis landed about a mile away from the Borrow on a dirt road. Harry was holding on to anything he could reach, which happened to be the door handle, the armrest between the seats, and his foot on the dash board. His eyes were as wide as ever. He was scared for his life, she was going about fifty.

"Is that it?" asked Isis.

"Yes," he gasped out, "shouldn't we be slowing down?"

"If you insist," she said slowing down the the actual speed limit and pulling into the drive way.

"Thank Merlin," said Harry stumbling out of the car.

"Happy Birthday Harry dear," said Molly running up to him and hugging him. 'My goodness,' she thought, "he's gotten bigger, he's changed, happier too.'

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley," said Harry.

Isis walked over to Harry's side. "You must be Harry's new friend," said Molly, leading them to the backyard. 'she is quite pretty.'

"Yup, my name is Isis Black," she smiled.

Molly's smile faultered. "Welcome to the Borrow deary. Go have some fun with the other kids."

Isis smiled, "thank you Mrs. Weasley."

Some of the Order were there, and most of the Weasley kids. Moody, Remus, Tonks, Kingsley, Mr. Weasley,

Mrs. Weasley, Hagrid, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny.

Harry lead Isis over to everyone else, "hey guys," he said.

"Hey mate, Happy Birthday," said Ron.

"Happy Birthday, Harry," said Hermione giving him a hug.

"Happy Birthday mate," said the twins.

"Thanks guys," said Harry, "this is Isis, I work for her aunt and she teaches me the magic she's learned at her school."

"How old are you?" asked Hermione.

"Sixteen," she said, "I'll be seventeen at the end of October."

"How can you do magic outside of school? It's illegal."

"You just have to get your license. It was easy."

Hermione looked skeptical.

"Could you teach us some stuff?" asked Ron.

"Not here I can't. Sorry. I can't remove the charms here and I don't have the wand rings."

"Why can't you?" asked Ron.

"Witnesses obviously, I could probably do it wandlessly but one of the adults might pick up on it or the wards on the house might go off. It's not exactly light magic," said Isis.

"Wandless?" said Hermione, "only very powerful witches and wizards can do that."

"It just takes a lot of concentration, older wizards, witches and warlocks usually have more power, more dedication and more control so they are better at it than younger people. We had a wandless class when we were ten so that the magic channels would be big enough to channel our magic as it grew."

"Hey guys," said Ginny coming over, "Happy Birthday Harry," she smiled.

"Thanks Ginny," said Harry. '**Dam she changed.** NO, that's Ron's little sister. **Yaeh Ron's hot little sister.** I cannot look at her like that. **Yes I can.** She has six older brothers, they'll kill me.' "Ginny, this is Isis, she moved in down the street from the Dursleys."

"Nice to meet you," said Ginny politely.

"You too," said Isis.

"Kids lunch," yelled Mrs. Weasley.

They all sat and ate.

After cake Harry opened his presents. He got joke stuff from the twins, a broom care kit from Ron, Defense Dictionary from Hermione, a few pies and a small portable radio from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. From Moody he got an auror issue wand holster, he got another photo album from Remus that had pictures of the Maurderer's at school and just after(excluding Peter whenever possible), Tonks gave him a book on disguises and stealth. From Isis he got an I-Pod, but had no idea how to use it. He got a bunch of other gadgets and random stuff from everyone else.

The next thing they did was play quidditch. Bill and Charlie were the captains. Remus, Arthur, Isis, Harry, Fred, George, and Ginny were who they had to choose from. Harry was the seeker, Fred was a beater and chaser, Remus was keeper, and Isis was chaser and beater on Bill's team who was playing chaser. On Charlie's team, who was playing seeker, had George as chaser and beater, Ginny as chaser and beater, Arthur as chaser and Ron as keeper.

Hermione was keeping score on the ground with all the other people who decided not to play.

"You sure you can handle beater?" asked Fred.

"Of course, I've played since I was eight. Would have been captain this year," said Isis.

"Eight? When do you start school? Eight year olds play with seventeen year olds?" asked Fred incredulously.

"We start school at five. Eight to fourteen play together and fourteen and up play together. We have twelve grades."

"Really?"

"Yup, we have a lot of electives; I took at least one year of each."

"Wow dedicated."

She shrugged, "not really, they were easy classes. We're starting."

They played for a long time, until dinner. Isis almost took out Charlie by accident, and Ginny took out Remus. It was about five when they stopped. The kids wanted to play chess after dinner, while the adults talked.

"Should we tell her?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Someone should," said Remus.

"Which one of us?" asked Bill.

"I'll do it," said Moody.

"Be nice," said Arthur, "she could get upset."

The kids sat down, they played a chess tournament. Ron beat Harry, Ginny beat Hermione, Fred beat George, and Isis beat Charlie.

They all sat on the couches in the living room while Ron and Ginny played in the finals.

"So are you going out with Harry?" asked George.

She looked at him like he had another head. "No, we're just friends."

"Really."

"Yaeh, Ginny likes him, doesn't she?"

"She's had a crush on him since before she met him. How could you tell?" asked Fred.

"She's been glaring at me all day," she said with a laugh.

Fred and George laughed too.

"Black," called Moody from the kitchen door.

"Yaeh," she said getting up 'he is creepy'

"Come 'ere," he said.

She went over to him and went into the kitchen.

"Black I need to talk to you about your father," said Moody.

"You mean that he's dead," she said more than asked.

Most of the adults blanched at her bluntness.

"How did you know that?" asked Remus.

"Harry told me," she said.

"And you're alright with this?"

She shrugged. "I got over not having a father a long time ago. Before my mom died."

"How did your mother die," said Bill, "if you don't mind me asking."

"I don't mind. She was killed by her boyfriend. He was possessed. The May before I started school," she said.

"Who was he possessed by?" asked Tonks.

"Voldimort or at least his spirit," she said.

They all stared at her.

"are you sure?" asked Moody.

"Yaeh, he said so," said Isis.

"Where were you during all this," asked Mr. Weasley.

"Hiding behind the couch."

"Did he try and kill you too."

"Yaeh, but it didn't work. The curse he used was reflected back at him."

"Isis why don't you go back in the living room with the other kids," said Mrs. Weasley.

Isis shrugged and walked back into the living room where Ron had just won the chess game.

"what should we do," asked Kingsley.

"What can we do, she has a guardian to take care of her she doesn't need us," said Lupin, "I admit it I would like to know her better, but more for the reason that she is Sirius' daughter than any other. She seems very nice."

"she seems to think she knows what's best for herself she's only a child," said Mrs. Weasley.

"She's not a child," said Tonks, "she's just like Harry. They both watched their parents die and have pretty much taken care of themselves their whole lives it seems. Maybe someone should meet Isis' guardian and see what their like."

"Are there any volunteers to do this," said Moody.

"I'll go," said Tonks.

"Alright," said Mrs. Weasley, "would you look at the time it's almost eleven. The kid's should be getting to bed." She walked into the living room to see the kids just sitting around talking. "Isis, Harry, will you be staying the night? I'm sure we can find room."

Harry nodded.

"I have to call Ro to see if it's ok," Isis got up and walked outside while pulling out her cell phone.

"Harry you can stay in Ron's room like you always do," said Mr. Weasley.

Isis came back in. "Ro said it was fine."

"Isis you can stay in Percy's room," said Mr. Weasley.

"Arthur?" said Mrs. Weasley.

"There's not enough room in Ginny's room."

"I can sleep on the couch or something," said Isis.

"Nonsense," said Mrs. Weasley, "we have room, don't be ridicules Percy's room will be fine. You can borrow some of Ginny's night things. Everyone upstairs to bed."

They all went up stairs and got ready.

"You know we're just friends, right?" said Isis.

Hermione just sat on her bed. Ginny turned around, "who?"

"I know you like him, it's obvious. You glared at me every time I talked to him. I don't like him like that and he doesn't like me like that," Isis smiled. She smirked, "but I can't deny he is quite the hottie, but I have a boyfriend back home."

"Do you need a dressing gown," said Ginny.

"Admit it," Isis said.

"Fine I like him; it's been public knowledge since first year. I always have. But he doesn't feel the same. I have given up on him," Ginny snapped.

"I don't need a dressing gown," Isis smiled.

Ginny gave her a blue camie top and boxers.

"Thank you."

Isis left and walked to the bathroom to change. She walked into Percy's room and sat on the bed meditating.

The twins cane in and sat on either side of her.

"So Isis," said Fred.

"You're sleeping in here," said George.

"Nope just sittin' in here for no reason. I'm walking home in the pj's you r sister let me borrow."

"Sarcasm," they both said.

"So where'd you go to school?" asked Fred.

"Salem Academy for Witches and Warlocks."

"You're form the States, aren't you?" said George.

"How could you tell?" she said patronizingly.

"The accent," they both said at the same time.

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"We're starting a joke in Diagon Ally so we'll be working there," said George.

"Cool what do you have?"

After a while they went to sleep after Molly yelled at them.

The next morning everyone sat around the kitchen table.

"All right all," said Molly, "everyone eat up." The table was full of food that it was amazing it didn't collapse.

After breakfast Isis and Harry left. Isis dropped harry off and he climbed in his bedroom window so he wouldn't wake his relatives.


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

At the end of the week Harry got his Hogwarts letter. He'd been running every morning with Isis lately. She had convinced him that it would be good for him to get in shape it would help with quidditch and it was the healthy thing to do now that he was eating regularly. That morning he went to Isis' house with his letter. When they got back from their run there was an owl with a Hogwarts letter for Isis.

They opened them over breakfast. A badge fell out of Harry's letter, "I'm the Quidditch Captain with Ron."

"So technically your co-captains," said Isis, "it's still cool."

"I got my OWLs," said Harry.

"OWLs?"

"Ordinary Wizard Level. Do you need to take them?" asked Harry.

"Nope they just compared my final grades with the ones for your OWLs. How did you do?"

TransfigurationTheoryEPracticalO

Potions TheoryOPracticalO

Charms TheoryOPracticalO

Herbology TheoryAPracticalA

History of magic TheoryP Practical-

Care for Magical Creatures TheoryOPracticalO

Defense Against the Dark Arts TheoryOPracticalO+

Divination TheoryAPracticalA

Astronomy Theory-PracticalP

"The highest score in DADA on record, way cool."

"Yaeh and I actually got an O in potions."

"Alright ready to work out."

"Yup."

With that they went out into the back yard and started their routine of push-ups, sit-ups, pull-ups, and sit-ups hanging from the bar, as well as weight lifting.

Three days later Mrs. Weasley brought all the kids: Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Harry and Isis: to Diagon Ally for their school supplies. They went to Gringgots and removed/exchanged money. They had hidden guards following them. Of course Isis, when she noticed them asked Harry "do they think you're a retard or something, I mean really what kind of self respecting wizard hides when the person they're guarding can defend themselves very well on their own. Are you broken or something or did I hurt you when we were training and you didn't tell me? Did you lose your magic over night and not tell me?" she ranted for a good five minutes making sure that the guards could hear her, and doing anything that would make the guards panic like disappearing at odd times and coming back five minutes later.

"You know I've never been to boarding school," said Isis.

"What do you mean?" asked Ron.

They were just going to Flourish and Blotts.

"Well I lived two miles from my school. I could walk if I wanted to."

"Do you need a trunk?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Yaeh, I'll get one later; there's probably one in the house somewhere."

They split up into three groups, Ron and Harry went together, Molly and Ginny went together and Hermione followed Isis through the stacks and watched her take down random books.

"Do you know what classes you're taking," asked Hermione.

Isis kept taking down books, "Nope, but I'm working on a project so I'm just getting some I think will help. There are no Dark Arts books here."

"Dark Arts?"

"Yaeh."

Hermione looked at the books Isis had. "Some of these have age restrictions; you can't read them."

"I can wait. I turn seventeen in October or I'll just break the charm," Isis walked over to a small section labeled "Originals". The found fifteen books that she just had to have: The Marauders Manual: by Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail one through seven; The Black Family; The Potter Family, The Weasley Family; The Dark Fairy Family; How to Map Magical Movements; The Prewet Family; The Alucard Family and The Vampire Clans of the World. Isis bought a total of forty books not including the books for any class she might take at Hogwarts which were another eleven books plus Hogwarts: a History and Hogwarts rule Book.

All her books were put into her messenger bag that had a bottomless charm on it. She charged all of it on her stuff on her charge card.

The robe shop was another disaster. No one really new why they had to wear robes to school so couldn't explain to Isis why. Harry had grown enough so that none of his robes fit and neither did his regular cloths. Ginny also needed new robes.

Molly had been looking at the second hand robes with Ginny when Harry came over, "Ginny would you like to use my old robes, they were new last year so they're not that bad but I'll just toss them if you don't want them."

"Sure Harry, that would be great," said Ginny with a smile.

"that will save us some money this year," said Mrs. Weasley, "thank you Harry."

Harry blushed, "it's nothing."

Isis was looking at some of the robes and rolled her eyes at him.

"Excuse me?" said someone behind her.

"Yes," she said to the girl.

"Do you need help?"

"Um…Yaeh. I transferred from the US and have no idea what I need to get."

"Come on, I'll help you," the girl lead her to dressing room, "I'm Angelina Johnson," she said as she measured Isis.

"Isis Black," said Ice, "what's the deal with the robes at this school. We could wear whatever at my old school as long as it wasn't completely outrageous."

"It's more of a tradition, the school rule book says they're optional but if you don't wear them but you'll get a detention if you don't."

"So what about altering them, like accessorizing, or changing the length and design," said Ice planning on buying anything to liven up the boring robes.

"I don't know," she said, "you probably could." Angelina handed Isis the uniform for under the robes.

"I can't believe there hasn't been a revolt, who the hell thought to make kids wear sweater vests," said Isis when she came out of the dressing room. "How much do you think I could get away with taking off?"

"Probably six inches off the skirt," Angie said.

Isis smirked, "can you take off eight, and tighten the sleeves on the shirt so they aren't as puffy, make the body of the shirt fitted, shorten the robes so they hit the back of my knees and make the sleeves bell sleeves."

"I'm pretty sure I can," Angelina smirked. "How many and is there anything else?"

"Can I get fourteen and seven of the boys' uniform pants?"

"Why the pants, Harry said it gets cold in the winter and I'll wear the pants under the skirts or just wear them without the skirts."

"That's a good idea, I usually just freeze," Angie smiled, "they'll be done in about two hours if you want to come back."

"Sure I can come back, thank you for the help."

"No problem, it's a pleasure to help, what year are you going into?"

"Sixth," Isis said as Angie rung her up, "thrilling really, my aunt and I moved here this summer it's quite different from my old school from what I've heard from the Weasleys and Harry."

"Well, I'll see you later."

Everyone else had gotten dress robes as well. Harry's were dark green, Ron's were dark red, Ginny's were light purple with light green trim and Hermione's were gold.

They all went to the apothecary shop after the robes were fitted. Isis was still put out about the no dark arts book thing and the robes.

They all sat at Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlor to wait the last hour before their robes were done.

"Harry do you know of any places where I could get a piercing?" asked Isis.

"There's one in Knockturn Alley," said Mrs. Weasley, "but you shouldn't go down there, it's a dark place, all of the shops filled with dark objects and what not."

"Please that is ridiculous; you make it sound like the dark arts are evil. It's all about intent. Besides I've got something to do down there if it's so dark." With that Isis got up and walked towards the ally pulling out a black cloak that was in her bag and throwing it around her shoulders.

"Isis you will stop right there or I will be forced to tell your aunt," Mrs. Weasley warned.

"Tell her then, she won't care," Isis walked down the alley.

She was two stores down when she shook her head, "really dark, evil, how ridiculous," she mumbled to herself as she walked farther down the way. She found the piercing shop about half way down the road. The neon sign flashed "Taylor Piercings and Tattoos". She walked into the dingy looking shop just for a look planning on leaving if it was not sanitary at all. To her surprise it was spotless on the inside, completely clean. Ice started to look around when someone came out of the back room.

"Hey there can I help you," it was a handsome guy about twenty-five with four piercings in each ear, one on his right eyebrow, one on his left nostril and one on the right side of his lip. He had hazel eyes, tan skin and chin length wavy blond hair with black streaks. He had on black baggy jeans, a red t-shirt, and had various tattoos going down both arms. "If you're a Death Eater no offence if you are but I'd rather like it if you left if you're not going to have anything done," he said.

"I'm not but I was wondering if I could get a piercing," Isis said taking off her cloak.

The guy smiled, "sure what would you like."

"I would like to get my belly button pierced."

"Sure, no problem; how old are you," he said walking over to her.

"Sixteen, but I've got a letter from my guardian," she said looking at the jewelry, and handing him the letter.

He looked at the letter and nodded, "I'm Jared Taylor, my two brothers, two sisters and I own this shop." He led her into the back room after she picked which belly ring she wanted. It was a dragon.

"I'm Isis Black, just moved here from the US," she said sitting in the chair and folding her shirt above her belly button.

"How did you end up down here, in Knockturn?" he said as he prepared.

"My friend's friend's mom said there was a place to get piercings down here so I came down got yelled at a bit, but only a fool would think the government would leave an entire evil alley to exist and not get rid of it. There are a lot of respectable shops down here."

"I'm glad someone sees that most of us can't afford to be in Diagon. Ready?"

She nodded as he pushed the needle through the skin of the top of her belly button. He put the ring on it and they went to settle the bill. (I've never had my belly button pierced so I don't know how they do it.)

"Do you have any card's I could hand them out to some of my friends," she said as she paid him.

"That would be great," Jared said, "by the way," he pulled out a different card and handed it to her, "my cousin own a club in London, if you ever have time, I'll make sure that your name is on the list. I haven't had a customer who wasn't dark in a long time. Didn't think we ever would."

"Who said I was light," she smiled.

He looked at her funny.

"I'm dark but not evil. I'm against Voldimort," she said and smirked when he flinched.

"Well then it's been a while since I've had a good witch in here," he smiled back, "thank you."

"Thanks," she said as she left.

She walked back towards the entrance to the alley when a store caught her eye. Borgin and Burkes. She went inside to have a look around.

"What do you want," snarled the man behind the counter.

"Just looking, I wanted to find some Dark Arts books but Flourish and Blotts doesn't have any. Frigin censorship," she muttered the last part.

"What kind of Dark Arts books," he said curious why a young girl would want them.

"Anything really, the stuff your ministry doesn't want people to know," she said.

"How do I know you're not an auror?"

"I'm sixteen, I can't be an auror, don't want to be either. What books do you got?"

"Follow me," he said leading her to the backroom.

There were rows and rows of books. Isis smiled and walked up and down the isles grabbing book after book. When she was done she had accumulated 20 books of various subjects that she did not already own. She walked up to Mr. Brogin and said, "Done," with a smiled.

When Mr. Brogin saw all the books she was buying he became very hospitable. "Was there anything else you needed?"

"Do you know where I can find an apothecary shop around here," she said pulling out her cash, she didn't trust him enough to give him her name.

"There's one two doors down," he said handing her the change.

"Thanks," she said as she put the books in her bag.

"You know you look a lot like Bellatrix Lestrange," Mr. Borgin said as she left.

She just shrugged and walked out and towards the apothecary shop. She got a lot of the rarer, more illegal, and harder to find ingredients like nightshade and vampire rose.

By now she had been gone for a good hour and a half and decided that it was time to get out of there before she got mugged of something. It wasn't and evil place it was just a little shady and creepy.

She walked to Madam Malkin's and picked up her robes. Once outside the door she ran into the group she had come with.

"What took you so long," scolded Mrs. Weasley, "we were about to call the aurors. I thought you were getting a piercing?"

"I did," Isis smiled and pulled up the front of her shirt to show them her belly ring.

"Why in the world would you do that?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"I felt like it besides it's hot," Isis said with a smirk.


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Ok Harry," said Isis, "I'm ganna teach you who to be an animegus."

"You're going to teach me to be an animegus in one week?" Harry said, "What will I be?"

"I'm ganna try and teach you and what do you want to be? You can have more than one; most people don't want to do more its hard work."

They were sitting at the kitchen table with a bunch of books everywhere. Over the summer they had studied (or rather Isis had taught Harry) advanced transfiguration and charms. They'd brought their Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions to the point of mastery. Divination, as it was a "load of bull shit unless you're a true seer" according to Isis was completely blown off except for a few tarot readings. Rose taught Herbology and Astronomy since those two she loved to the point of obsession. Harry could go for his mastery if he set his mind to it according to Rose. Runes and Arithmacy were another story all together; Isis never took those classes so they were both learning those from Rose as well. Isis forced Harry weather he liked it or not to master occlumency, so he could build up five walls subconsciously if he was attacked. Wandless and wordless magic were also studied to the point that Harry could do any spells taught up to seventh year easily and a few higher level spells. They also did quite a bit of theory of magic flow and control.

"Pick and animal Harry. A lot of people pick cats and dogs."

"What are you?" as he browsed through an animal book.

"I have seven so far I'm working on a wolf, it's kinda a hobby of mine."

"what did you start with? And you didn't answer my first question."

"I started with a black dog. It's like a black golden retriever. As for your first question I'll tell you if you get the transformation."

"I guess I'll do a golden retriever," said Harry.

"Ok then, start small. Work your way up through it. Start with your hand, picture it as a paw. Concentrate and let your magic flow."

An hour later he had a dog's paw and he was whipped out.

"great now change it back," said Isis.

That was the easy part.

"ok since you're tired, what can we do?"

"We could look at Care for Magical Creatures," suggested Harry.

"good idea," said Isis.

They looked through books for a while, till Harry found a book on dark creatures. "what do you think of Dark Arts?" asked Harry.

"It's just a different branch of magic, just like everything else," said Isis as she wrote in another of her leather bound books.

"what do you mean?" asked Harry curiously. 'Does she think they're evil?'

Isis stopped writing, "they're not evil if that's what you think, unless they're used by an evil person. A light wizard, witch or warlock is light because they use prominently light magic in everyday life. A dark wizard, witch or warlock is a person who uses dark magic in everyday life. Light magic is power it uses power and energy to use, dark magic requires a sacrifice usually an emotional sacrifice like a feeling. For example the patronus is dark magic because you have to sacrifice a good feeling for it to work. Evil people make magic evil. If you levitate a person out a high window or something they will die. Does that make the levitation charm "dark" or evil?"

"Well, no. What are you?"

"I'm a dark witch," said Isis. "Do you want to learn them?"

"Sure," Harry said uncertainly. "What about parseltoung?"

"I am one, I have three pet snakes."

"really, can I see them?"

"you're a parseltoung aren't you?"

"yaeh," he said quietly.

"Come on," she said leading him up to her room. She opened her trunk, "grandma sent it to me. It's weird she doesn't like that I moved to England but she supports my academic career over here."

Isis opened her trunk and to Harry's surprise pulled up a ladder. "step onto the pegs and hold onto these ones," Isis instructed, "then push on the blue buttons on the end and they'll go down."

When Harry reached the bottom they were standing in a huge black marble room with cathedral ceilings, it was 24 2/3 yards long.

"my grandparents are loaded. This is my 17th birthday present. I just got it last night. They may be well of but so am I."

"How many compartments are there?" Harry asked, "and what's in them?"

"Nine compartments, come on I'll give you the tour."

Harry followed her as she showed him around. They started going clockwise. First was behind huge double doors that swung in, the guest room, it had a eight beds in it four on each wall. The first bed on each side was white and looked un touched. The next one on the right was red and had the name MIKE on a plaque on the night stand type thing. After that one was a lime green bed that had a plaque that said JAMIE, the last one on that side had red and black horizontal stripes and a plaque that said TRACE. On the other side the second bed was royal blue with a plaque that said CHRISSY, after that one was a black and gold vertically striped bed with the name SAMMY on a plaque, and the final bed was magenta and said DANNY on the plaque. The beds each had a night stand/over head storage shelves/backboard thing that was at the head of their bed with the night stand closest to the door. The carpet was navy blue and the walls were sand colored.

The next room was the bathroom. It had a shower, a tub, a toilet, a sink, a storage closet all in white. The floor was periwinkle blue and the walls were lavender.

Isis' room was next it had huge double doors that swung in. The room was huge, on either side of the walls beside the doors leading into the room were two shelf like things, they had four feet of draws and cabinets on the bottom and four feet of shelves on the top, they were twelve feet long. She had a suspended desk anchored to the wall with a top of the line computer on it; she had a walk in closet with a mirror in front of the doors so you could look at yourself when you walked out. There was a huge entertainment system in the room with a stereo, big screen TV and a rather extensive DVD collection. There was blue a couch and chair in the room too. The bed was eight feet square and blue with three steps leading up to it and had silver curtains that pulled around the two sides that weren't against the wall. There was a big bay window that had a changeable scene in it. The floors had black carpet and the back wall was black as well. The rest of the walls were blue.

The final room on that side was Isis' pet room. It was where she kept all of her pets. She had three snakes a blue python named Lela, two gardener snakes one black named Sony and one green named Lucky, her final snake was a brown boa constrictor with a green stripe down it's back named Sol. She had two cats one was black named Artimus and the other was white named Apollo. Her brown falcon named Sky was in a cage and so was a small reddish brown owl named Elf. The python and boa constrictor each had their own glass case while the two gardeners shared one. The cats were in a case with a climbing pole with shelves. There was an extra spot that looked like it could be for a dog but Isis didn't have a dog so it was odd. There were shelves and a counter top in the right corner of the room.

The room across the hall was the garden room it had a pond, stream, some trees, and bushes plants. It had a shed and a garden as well. There were four lounge chairs with two short tables between them. Also there was a round picnic table with a big blue umbrella and twelve chairs around it on a cement patio. There was grass on the ground and the wall the door was on had rock wall texture on it while the other three walls were painted with animated blue skys.

The next room was the kitchen; it was just your average kitchen. A sink, fridge, dish washer, trash compactor, an island counter, a stove and oven and a pantry. The floor was red clay tiles and the walls were royal blue.

The final room was the library/potions lab. They had double doors just inside the doors on the left was a large study table with a cork board/dry erase board over it, and a bench in front of it. On the left was the potions lab with a gas powered fire pit and shelves, counters and cabinets with ingredients and potions in them. There were five rows of book shelves. The carpet was wine colored and the walls were royal blue.

All the counter tops were black granite and all of the wood work is teak. There was a six foot square fire place of white marble at the opposite end of the entrance to the trunk. At the far end of the trunk on the side of the garden was a room of requirement just incase.

They were going back to the garden to sit on the patio when a house elf appeared; the elf wore black robes that were obviously made for small children.

"Mistress, is you wanting lunch?"

"You want lunch harry?"

"Sure."

"Lunch would be nice Mipsey and mo master mistress stuff. My name is Isis and this is Harry."

"It is taking fifteen minutes Lady Isis," said the elf with a bow and disappeared.

"Try and transform your hand again," said Isis as they waited for lunch.

"It's easier once you get the hang of it," Harry observed.

They had lunch and then went to the pet room. It was one o'clock when they remained studying. The next day harry came over and by lunch he could transform into a dog like he wanted. But they hit a snag, he couldn't change back. After a half an hour he finally changed back, and by dinner he could change back and forth at will and not get stuck.


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Harry?" asked Isis.

"Yaeh," he said while reading The Ultimate Book of Creatures.

"You've made references to what's happened at your school, would you tell me please?" Isis asked giving him the puppy dog pout.

"Ok," he said nervously staring at her.

"Cool, but before you do, I told you I'd tell you my animegus forms," she smiled.

Harry closed his book and said, "Ok," closing his book.

"Good I'll do them in order of when I first developed them. A black golden retriever, a blue, black and silver Chinese dragon, a grey short haired cat, a black python, a brown and black hawk, a bat, a spider monkey and finally the white wolf that I just developed."

"Wow, you can you show me?" Harry was ecstatic.

"I'll show you one after every year of school you tell me about, deal?"

"Deal," confirmed Harry. That day he told her about his first, second and third years of school. She showed him the dog, cat, and bat. The next day he told her about his fourth year.

"That sucks," Isis said.

"Yaeh well just my luck," said Harry ruefully.

"Well I'll show you two today," and showed him the hawk and snake.

Rose had gone to London for the day so Isis and Harry were on their own for dinner. Isis ordered pizza.

"Is it true you defeated Voldimort when you were one?" asked Isis, she had been wondering for a while, "we were told so in history class."

"Yaeh my mother's love from when she died for me protected me. That's why I have to live with my aunt. Blood protection," he answered. "Why do you live with Ro?"

"My mom made her my godmother. They were really close when they were younger even though they were nine years apart in age. My mom's boyfriend was possessed by Voldimort. I hid behind the couch when he came in with his wand pointed at my mom. He said, "where is she, I need her dead or I shall never win, where is she." He heard my behind the couch sniffling, mom threw herself between us and yelled at him, "you will never get her I won't let you if the prophecy says she will assist then nothing you can do about it. It's destiny, you'll have to kill me first to get to her, and we all know what will happen then, don't we? The same thing that happened in England. She will be strong stronger than you would ever have the ambition to be. I'll die for her before you get her." He avadra kadavrad my mom she fell lifeless to the floor and then went for me. I was five. I turned my back, covered my head with my arms and cried. Just before he said the curse he said, "I can change this prophecy even if I couldn't change the other." The spell hit between my shoulder blades and bounced back at him. I found out it was Voldimort latter. The Police came and that's the end. I found out the prophecy from Ro when I asked at ten." She sighed sadly.

"you remember all that from when you were five," Harry said astonished.

"Yup."

"Does anyone know?"

"The US government knows, it's classified, top secret no one knows except the people who do the filing and worked on the case. They tried any ways, it didn't work. Like kids in Europe grew up on stories of Harry Potter, the US kids grew up on mine."

"so you remember everything?"

"I have a photographic memory. I remember every detail. It was 7:13 am, the green bird feeder had two sparrows sitting on outside the bay window that looked into the backyard, it eating until the first flash of green. Mom had on a purple sundress with a whit belt on and her white flip flops, we were going to the beach. The couch was red and the walls had mahogany paneling and the carpet was navy blue there was a coffee table in the middle of the room and two chairs at either end. The TV was in the cabinets but the left side door was slightly open. I wore a blue sundress that matched mom's. I remember mom's hair went down to her but and was wavy and lavender colored."

"Lavender?"

"It's part of my family's magical inheritance your bangs turn on your eighteenth birthday and the rest on your twenty-first birthday."

"Weird," said Harry. "I'm sorry about your mom."

"it's not your fault," Isis said cheerfully, "when was your last eye exam?"

Harry looked puzzled, "I think I was about six."

"Have you ever thought about contacts?"

"Not really."

"How about this as a belated birthday present. I get you contacts or you could have Lasik eye surgery."

"No that's ok."

"Nonsense, get in the car , Ro took me to the optometrist earlier this summer. We can go to him, Dr. Ducky."

Isis drove to the doctors, "Hello Isis," said the receptionist, "any problems?"

"Nope, but my friend Harry here needs his eyes checked. Do you have an opening?"

"Actually, we do. Go right into exam room two."

"Thank you," said Isis as she pulled harry into the room.

Ten minutes later a man in a white coat came in that reminded him of Olivlander.

"Miss Black, nice to see you again. How are your colored contacts, and who is this young man?" he asked her.

"Dr. Ducky this is Harry Potter and he needs his eyes checked. I'm getting him contacts for his birthday."

"Ok Mr. Potter let's get started."

An hour latter Harry was done and found that his vision had gotten slightly worse. He got a two new sets of glasses one that were more oval and wire frame and a pair that looked exactly like his old ones, so his relatives couldn't tell he had gotten new ones. Isis had talked him into getting clear contacts and dark blue ones.

"Thanks Ice."

"No prob," she said, "so we'll see you at dinner."

Latter that Night

Ro was talking Petunia and Vernon while Isis whooped Dudley at Halo while watched.

"It's so sweet how our Duddykins and Isis get along so well," said Petunia serving Ro tea.

"Yaeh," said Ro skeptically. Though no one picked up on it.

"A good match don't you think," said Vernon, "perhaps they should go out."

The Dursley's had taken an instant liking to Isis.

"She has a boyfriend," said Ro, "a very sweet boy, in the US. They've been friends since they were five. He calls quite a bit.

"Well too bad," said Vernon disappointed.

"When does she leave for school?" asked Petunia.

"Tomorrow, I have to take her to Kings Cross Station to catch a train to the country," said Ro.

"Really," said Vernon, "The boy has to go there too."

"Yes," agreed Petunia, "Perhaps you could drive him as well."

"Sure no problem he's a sweet kid."

"Sweet?" said Vernon incredulously, "that boy is nothing but a trouble maker. You should make sure that he hasn't stolen anything while he has worked for you."

"He hasn't given me any reason to distrust him. Innocent until proven guilty. I'll drive him either way," said Ro 'weird people' she thought 'they seem to really dislike him, wonder why?"

"Thank you," said Petunia, "sorry for the inconvenience."

Isis and Harry started talking when Dudley went to the kitchen for snacks.

"How are you getting to the train tomorrow?" asked Harry.

"Ro's ganna drive me," said Isis.

"I'm supposed to have a guard take me," said Harry, "or at least watch as my uncle drive me. I feel like an idiot. We leave at nine thirty."

"I'll pick you up at eight ok we can go to Dunkies."

"What's Dunkies?" Harry asked.

"Dunkin Donuts. It's a place where you get breakfast and stuff."

"Ok," he said, "I'm going to get one hell of a talk for not waiting for them."

"Remember what we talked about?" said Isis, "this is your life don't let anyone run it for you. If you have to destroy Voldie then do it on your terms."

"Yaeh I remember. What was that quote that Ro said when she was eavesdropping, "the cruelest of acts are preformed with the best of intentions."

"Yup that's it."

Isis and Ro left shortly after that.


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

At eight am Isis showed up at the Dursley's front door. Dudley answered.

"Hello Dudley, is Harry ready?" she smiled.

"The freak is in his room," said Dudley.

"Thank you," Isis said still smiling, "you shouldn't call people freaks it might offend someone else. I'll go get Harry." She went up the stairs and opened the door. He was still asleep and having a nightmare. Isis walked up to his bed and sat on the edge. She shook his shoulder, "Harry," she said. Nothing. "Harry," she said louder, still nothing. She put up a silencing spell, "HARRY," she yelled. He jumped and probably would have fallen off the bed if Isis hadn't been sitting there. "Good morning sunshine!" Isis said happily.

"How are you this happy in the morning?" he said groggily.

"I'll be a bitch in the morning once school starts, so enjoy it while it lasts," she said brightly while getting up, "is your owl flying to school."

"Turn around," said Harry, " she left last night."

Isis turned around while he changed. He had filled out and grown over the short time since they had met. He now had some distinguish able muscle, not the bulky muscle but lean muscle. 'It's a wonder what some exercise and decent food can do for you,' thought Isis. They picked up the rest of Harry's stuff and closed his trunk. Harry lugged his trunk down the stairs while Isis took Hedwig's cage.

"Good bye Mr. and Mrs. Dursley," called Isis.

Once outside Isis took one end of his trunk. Ro was at the end of the driveway. "Come on kids," said Ro, "we're goin' to Dunkies." When his trunk was in the back of the SUV they went to Dunkin Donuts.

"Man Harry you've changed a lot," said Rose.

"What do you mean?" he asked blushing a bit.

"You've gotten taller, broader, stronger. You were kinda small and skinny. You filled out well. You're quite hansom too, you'll have to beat the girls off with a stick," said Ro.

Harry blushed.

Isis smirked, "Ginny will be impressed."

"We're not like that," said Harry blushing deeper, "we're just friends."

"Who's Ginny," asked Ro.

"She's a girl who likes Harry and who I believe Harry should date. She's a cute little red head, quite the little hottie if I do say so myself."

It was quiet for about ten minutes until Ro turned on the radio.

When they reached Kings Cross Isis grabbed her black messenger bag. Harry pulled his trunk out of the back and Hedwig's cage onto a trolley. Ro pulled out Isis' trunk while Isis tried got another trolley.

"You're wearing rather bright colors today," Harry said to Isis. She was wearing a light mint green shirt and white skinny jeans.

"Rosaline made me," said Isis, "I'd rather wear my darker colors."

"But you look so cute," said Ro pinching Isis' cheek.

"Buzz off hag," Isis said swatting at Ro's hand.

"Hag am I? I'm only twenty-nine."

"And you adopted me at seventeen somehow."

"I don't even know that," Ro said, "how so we get on the platform?" when they reached the barrier.

"You run through the wall," said Harry.

Harry ran through and Isis and Ro followed once he had disappeared.

"That's so cool," said Ro.

Harry walked over to the Weasleys.

"Harry nice to see you again," said Mrs. Weasley giving him a hug.

"Nice to see you too Mrs. Weasley," said Harry after she let him go, "Hey Ron, Hey Ginny, how was the rest of your summer?"

Mrs. Weasley walked over to Mrs. Longbottom to talk.

"Pretty good mate," said Ron.

"Alright," said Ginny.

"The muggles treating you ok?" asked Ron.

"They were ok. I was at Isis' house most of the summer," Harry said.

"What were you doing there?" asked Ginny 'why does he spend so much time with her?'

"She was teaching me some stuff. I just wanted to be away from the Dursleys and she's nice and Ro can cook well."

"Hey guys," said Isis.

"Hi," said Ron.

"Hello," said Ginny.

A woman with light brown curly shoulder-length hair came up, "you ganna introduce us Ice."

"Are you going to school too," asked Ron.

Harry, Isis and the woman laughed. "I'm flattered you'd think so but I'm twenty-nine sweet heart."

"Everyone this is my aunt Ro. Aunt Ro this is Ron and Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger isn't here yet," said Isis.

Just then Hermione walked up, "hello."

"Hermione this is my aunt Ro," introduced Isis.

"It's nice to meet you," said Hermione, "these are my parents Dan and Emma."

Mrs. Weasley walked back over.

"You must be Mrs. Weasley," said Ro, "I'm Rose Dark, Isis' aunt."

"Oh, it's wonderful to meet you," said Mrs. Weasley, "Isis is such a nice girl, and call me Molly."

"She's all right but she is quite the prankster if you catch my drift."

"Well that's probably why she got along so well with the twins."

Ro laughed, "Hey Ice, I have to go, text me when you get there," Ro hugged Ice and said good bye to everyone.

"We should get on the train," said Hermione.

They all got on and found the compartment that Neville and Luna were in and sat with them.

"Hello," said Neville, "who are you?"

"I'm Isis Black," she said.

"I'm Neville Longbottom and this is Luna Lovegood."

"Nice to meet you."

"How was your summer Neville?" asked Ginny.

"Gran let me fix up the old green house out back, I didn't finish it though, Uncle Allgie is going to fix it for me. How were your summers?"

The Weasleys hadn't really done anything different from any other summer but they got to stay at the burrow rather than Grimwald Place. Mrs. Weasley had the kids cleaning, degnoming the garden, and spraying doxicide. Harry had been studying with Ice. Hermione went to Spain with her parents.

"Luna, what did you do?" asked Isis.

Luna looked up, "My father and I went to Laos to find flying ground-mongooses."

"Did you find them?" asked Ron.

"No we think they migrated west," she said.

"There's no such thing as…" started Hermione.

"West to Texas," said Isis.

"You've seen them," asked Luna.

"During an advanced Care for Magical Creatures trip," said Isis, "it was a weeklong trip in the desert."

"I'll be sure to tell father that," Luna muttered to herself and went back to the Quibbler.

A little while later after the snack cart had gone by three shadows eclipsed the door. "Heard there was a new student sitting with all these freaks, they obviously didn't know who they were sitting with." Malfoy and his cronies had arrived for their annual visit. "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," he said extending his hand, "don't wand the new kid to fall in with the wrong group. I can help you there."

Isis wasn't listening; in fact she hadn't been listening to anyone for the last hour. She had her I-pod playing and her head was bopping to the music, eyes closed.

Harry was cracking up.

"Hey Potter what are you laughing at?"

"Nothing much," he said.

"What's wrong with her? Is she deaf?" Malfoy was getting angry.

"No, she's not. She had her I-Pod on. It plays music that only the person with the device can hear it," said Harry, "She'll kick your ass if you touch her," he warned as Malfoy reached for her.

"Malfoy just leave," said Ron.

"Why should I weasel? Do you like her? Tired of your mudblood hoer."

In less than a quarter of a second six wands were pointed at him, Isis still listening to her music.

"Say that again," said Neville.

"It'll be the last thing you do," followed up Luna, to everyone's surprise.

"You can't do anything, Crab, Goyle," Malfoy called his cronies.

"Batus Mocus," said Ginny casting the bat-boggy hex at Crab. While Hermione cast a boil spell at Goyle.

"Now Malfoy anything else," smirked Harry.

"You're lucky Potter. You won't get away with this. Hey girl, come on," Malfoy said grabbing her arm. Isis' eyes sprang open, grabbing his wrist and twisting it she flipped him into crab knocking then both out of the compartment. Next she did a round house kick to Goyle sending him back on top of the other two.

"Wow that was cool," said Ginny.

"Thank you," said Isis taking off her head phones.

"Where'd you learn that?" asked Hermione.

"My aunt and I spent a couple of summers over in Hong Kong. At a shrine actually, her friends Tabias and Suza Li. Me and their son Cory took taiquando, kick boxing, and sword lessons from Tabias, aka Master Li, five days a week. We also learned archery and old Chinese magic."

"You lived in China?" asked Ron.

"Just during the summers for six weeks," she said, "I'm a third degree black belt; I took classes at home too."

"Can you speak Chinese?" asked Neville.

"Fluently," she said.

Everything was pretty quiet the rest of the way. Except when Isis pulled out her pet python, Lela. Neville almost fainted.

"Isn't she cool," said Isis.

"You're not supposed to have snakes as pets," said Hermione.

Isis shrugged, "oh well, here Harry wanna hold her?" Harry took Lela.

"_Hello_," said Harry.

"_Greetings Mistresses friend_," said Lela, "_Who are they?_" gesturing to the others.

"_They are four friends, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Neville, and Luna._"

"_Mistress?_" asked Lela.

"_It's Isis,_" hissed Isis.

"_Lady Isis will I be staying with you?_"

"_Would you like to stay around my waist?_"

"_Thank you_," Lela slithered to Isis and wrapped around her waist twice.

Ginny looked a little freaked out but it went away. 'I'll make a note to ask her,' thought Isis.

Another hour later Trevor had disappeared and Neville and Luna had gone to look for it and Hermione and Ron had gone to the prefects meeting. The only ones left were Isis, Harry and Ginny.

"So, Ginny what had you so freaked out a while ago?" asked Isis.

"It was nothing," she answered.

Isis shrugged, "I'm going for a walk."

"What was it?" asked Harry, "I won't laugh or tell anyone."

"I understood what you three were saying, the parseltounge I mean."

"Maybe it's from the diary; he did have to give you some of himself in order to control you."

"But now I'm evil," Ginny said rather stressed out.

"No you're not, am I?" said Harry.

"No," said Ginny.

"Well then neither are you."

Everyone came back eventually and they all just hung out.


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter ****10**

After changing into their uniforms, they all just waited for the train to stop.

"First years over here," called Hagrid, "everyone else to the carriages."

Isis shrugged and went over to the large man.

"Hello there," Hagrid said, "ain't you a little old to be a first year? I don't think I've seen you here before."

Isis smiled, "I'm Isis Black, we met at Harry's birthday party, I transferred here from Salem."

"Well in case you don't remember I'm Rubius Hagrid. Call me Hagrid; I'm the keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts and the Care for Magical Creatures Professor."

"Cool," said Isis.

"All right, onto the boats," called Hagrid.

Everyone got onto the boats. Isis sat with three others: Zena Zabian, Rachel Pinto, and Steven West. Rachel was a half blood, Steven was a muggle born, and Zena was a pure blood and had a brother in Slitheren.

After McGonagall gave her speech about houses being family everyone started to talk.

"Isis?" asked Steven, "what house do you want to be in."

"I really don't care that much. My friends are in Gryffindor. But it doesn't really matter as long as I'm not with this kid called Malfoy."

"Then you don't want Slitheren," said Zena, "I'd like Slitheren or Ravenclaw."

"My mum went to school in Italy," said Rachel, "I don't care either."

"Hey how 'bout this," said Isis, "no matter what house we're in we're still friends, deal?"

"Deal," they all said.

McGonagall came back and leas them through the door.

"When I call your name sit on the stool and place the hat on your head," explained McGonagall, "Black, Isis."

Isis walked up and sat down.

She heard what they were saying, "the murderer's daughter," "She's hot," "is she dark like her father?" some of the comments from the guys were rather dirty. She knew she was pretty, but she hated to flaunt it. The girls didn't seem to like her but she was used to that.

"Hmm…a difficult one," said the voice in her head, "and older than I'm used to."

"Hello?"

"Miss Black nice to meet you."

"What's your name?"

"Daemion, you're the first one to ask that. Now to get on with it. Strong, much courage, cunning too, smart and loyal. Hmm…and half fae. Well where should we put you?" the hat said, "well I see you have friends all ready in Gryffindor but you would do well in Slitheren."

"With that albino retard I think not."

"Well quite strong about that."

"It was all for show but I won't deal with it. He's just keeping up appearances."

"Well then Gryffindor will be good."

"Wait. How can you get past my occlemancy shields?"

"I'm not a person, I'm a thing and you've put me on willingly giving me access. Oh but what's this I've found. You've survived a killing curse by one possessed by Voldimort."

"They're getting impatient."

"Gryfleren," shouted the hat.

"What?" said Isis out loud.

"You are very different from anyone here, you are open and accepting of all others even darkness. You are brave yet cunning, ambitious yet not enough that you would sacrifice anything to get what you want. Gryffindor heart yet the mind of a Slitheren. Sit with Gryffindor yet don't forget you are a Slytheren like many others."

Isis got up and sat next to Ginny and a boy named Seamus.

"Hello everyone," said Dumbledore, "welcome to a mew year at Hogwarts. As you have no doubt noticed we have an older student joining us, Miss Isis Black. She transferred from Salem Academy for Witches and Warlocks in the United States. Now for the rest of the announcements. For all the first years please note that the Forbidden forest is exactly that Forbidden, though some students should also take note of this as well," he said looking at Gryffindor. "Now as you all know Voldimort (gasp) is back. We must stay together in these dark times. Some security measures have been enacted. The ministry has decided to have random wand checks. Your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is Nymphadora Tonks. She is an auror and was unable to make it tonight. Now tuck in."

After dinner everyone went to their dorms. Isis was in the sixth year dorms with Hermione, Lavender and Pavital. They all got into their pajamas. All of them had night gowns except Isis who wore a pair of knee length black shorts and a grey wife beater. Hermione was reading on her bed, Pavital and Lavender were talking on Lavender's bed and Isis was just laying on her bed.

"So Isis what classes are you taking?" asked Lavender.

"Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Care For Magical Creatures, Arithmacy, Runes and Herbology."

"NEWT level?" asked Pavital.

"Yup."

"Did you take the OWL's?" asked Hermione.

"Nope, I'm in the top seven in all of my classes, I just had to pick the classes here.

"What was it like?" asked Pavital.

"Well we don't have to sleep on campus; I lived at home and walked or rode my bike, skateboard, or blades unless it rains or snows."

"So you could go to town whenever you wanted?"

"After school and after you turned eleven if you lived on campus. But if you lived on campus you had to have a group of at least four until you turn fifteen."

"Wow you really had it easy there," said Lavender, "Where was the school?"

"It was just outside of the center of Salem. It just looked like any other muggle school. A big stone building."

"Were there any hot guys," asked Pavital suggestively.

"Depends on your point of view," said Isis pulling a book from beside her bed.

"How so?"

-114305187950

"Well it depends on what kind of guy you like. Ya know punks, preps, skaters, jocks, Goths, middles, metal heads, hippies, nerds, bikers, rockers, pot heads, band geeks, druggies, ghetto, loners, surfers, theater kids, red necks, cheerleaders, outsiders, rebels."

"Oh," the two said.

"Look through this. It's last year's year book. Most of the pictures in there aren't how they would normally dress," Isis said tossing the book to them.

Isis was asleep when she heard the two squeal. She got up and smiled. It was a picture of a boy leaning on the front of a black Ferrari 360 Spider. The boy was tall and lean with a hot smirk on his lips. He was pale dressed in black jeans a red shirt and a black leather biker jacket. His hair was long in the front (bangs) to his chin swept to the right while the rest was about an inch long and spiked up. The iris' of his eyes were red it was a little freaky but it suited him very well.

"He is so hot," said Pavital.

"No kidding, who is he, I don't see a name," said Lavender.

"That is my best friend Trace Alucard," Isis smiled.

"Is he seeing anyone?" asked Pavital.

"Yup me, for about three years now," said Isis with a smile.

They both frowned. And continued looking through the book until they saw a picture of seven people smiling and sitting on a bench in front of a big brick wall with a mural of witchery stuff on it. There were four girls and three boys. One of the boys was Trace the car picture he had on black jeans and a red T-shirt. One of the other boys was thin and a little shorter than Trace; he had red hair that went to his cheek bones brushed to the left so you could see his left eye which happened to be dark blue. He was in tight blue jeans that had two studded belts at his waist, a yellow sweater with the sleeves pushed up to the elbows and a white t-shirt that had red around the collar. Mike Isis had told them. The last boy was shorter than Trace but taller than Mike, he was a very solid person mostly muscle but not too big. He had a light brow crew cut and heather eyes. He had on a green polo shirt and khaki cargo pants. Jamie was his name. The boys were sitting on the bench from left to right was Mike, Jamie, Trace.

The girls were sitting on the boys lap except one. Isis was sitting in Traces lap wearing a khaki green mini skirt over a pair of jeans with a studded black belt. She had on a blue wife beater that had a bunny on it that said "I did it, but I'm blaming you," a white wife beater that you could see underneath the blue one and a lot of black blue and silver sex bracelets. The girl on Jamie's lap was barley taller than Isis; her name was Sam. She had on black skinny jeans and a black t-shirt with the converse emblem on it. Her eyes were gold and her hair was down to her shoulders in hundreds of braids and her skin was darker than the rest of them, Isis explained that she was an Indian from the Wampanoag tribe. The last girl on the bench was a blond whose hair went down to her chin. She had light blue eyes and an eyebrow ring, she was Chrissy. She wore jean capris and a jean tank top that was originally a jacket whose sleeves had been cut off. The last girl was sitting on the ground in front of them with her legs off to the left very elegantly. Her name was Danny. She had white hair that went to mid-back and her eyes were dark green. She had on a pink polo skirt and a khaki mini skirt.

"What were you guys doing?" asked Hermione who had come over to look.

"And why does it say "Moon Pirates" underneath?" asked Lavender.

Isis smiled, "Turn the page."

On the next page was a picture with them all dressed as pirates.

"It was Halloween and we'd been called the Moon Pirates since fifth grade and we theme our costumes each year. That year was Pirates."

"Are you guys close?" asked Pavital.

"We've been friends since kindergarten, since we were five."

"Do you have any photo's that aren't in the book, like albums?" asked Lavender.

"Yaeh I'll show you some other time."

Boy's Dorm

"Man," said Seamus, "that Black is hot."

"Yaeh she's got a great body, you see her rack," said Dean, "what about you guys?"

Harry looked at them, "I spent all summer with her."

"No way," said Dean, "are you going out?"

"No," Harry answered, "we're friends."

"If you're just friends does she have a boyfriend," asked Seamus.

"Yup," said Ron, "from her old school."

"What's she like?" asked Dean.

"She's pretty normal, ya know, but you try and tell her what to do or act more like a girl and watch out. I don't know what to call her I guess individualistic. She did pitch a fit about the uniforms it was pretty funny. She said it was an oppression of one's individual style and creativity." Harry laughed, "she altered all her robes and uniform except the one she wore tonight."

"Did she go to your birthday," asked Neville.

"Yaeh," said Ron, "Ginny almost had a fit."

They all laughed except Harry.

After testing a few of Fred and George's products they went to sleep.


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter ****11**

The next morning Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Ginny were waiting for Isis.

"I've never been up before her," said Harry.

"She wouldn't wake up," said Hermione, "I had to dump a bucket of water on her head."

"We're ganna be late," said Ron.

"For breakfast," said Neville.

Just then Isis came down running down the stairs. She had on a white wife beater, the uniform skirt, and untied black cons. Her robe and her shirt were draped over her messenger bag; her tie was around her neck. She had her hair in two braids and the final one she was just finishing.

She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and tied off the braid.

"What happened to you?" said Ron.

Isis glared at him and his hair turned purple. They walked sown to the great hall. Isis had her shirt on now but it wasn't buttoned. Hermione was trying to fix Ron's hair, it wasn't working. Harry sat next to Ginny who was next to Dean. Ron sat across from Harry with Hermione across from Ginny next to Lavender. Isis was next to Harry and Collin Creavey, Neville was across from Isis next to Ron.

Most of the guys in the hall watched Isis because of her tight shirt showing her well developed body. She didn't notice or didn't care, she just plopped down in a chair and stared at her plate.

"Isis," Neville said, "you should eat."

"I don't eat breakfast," she said, "do you have and Pepsi here?"

"What's Pepsi?"

"I'll take that as a no," she said flatly, "can I borrow your wand, Neville? I lost mine."

"Sure," he said handing Isis his new wand.

She tapped her goblet four times and the water that was in it turned in to Pepsi, Isis was morbidly happy self again.

Hermione finally got fed up and made Isis button up her shirt, but couldn't get her to tighten her tie.

McGonagall came down passing out schedules. "Miss Black, Mr. Potter the head master would like to see you in his office after dinner tonight," said McGonagall, "oh, and Miss Black, please try to come to meals fully clothed."

"No prob Prof." said Isis.

McGonagall shook her head, "Potter and Black together again what next."

They all trudged to the dungeons. They all got there just before the bell rang; Harry and Ron sat together, Hermione and Neville sat together and Isis sat with a tall black boy from Slytheren, Blaze Zabian.

"Hi," said Isis when she sat down, "I'm Isis Black."

Blaze looked at her weird.

"What?" she said.

"Why are you talking to me?" he asked.

"Why not," said Isis.

"I'm a Slytheren."

"So?"

He shook his head, "Blaze Zabian," they shook hands.

Just then Snape stormed in. "This is NEWT level potions. Most of you have earned your way here, some of you are here on sheer luck," the last part was directed at Harry and Neville who glared back and Isis who smiled stupidly back at him looking completely innocent. "As all four houses are here you can the class umber had decreased. We will not be reviewing like the other classes; we don't have time. Whoever you are sitting with is your partner until further notice. We will first start with the Dreamless sleep potion. The directions are on the board."

With that they started. About half way through the period Isis flinched and shook her head. When it happened again she glanced around the room. Nothing, but Snape was looking at her; again five minutes later she felt it again and knew that it was Legilimency. She looked into Snape's eyes getting the full force of his Legilimency; she slammed her shields up strengthening her originals.

"Stop," Isis yelled.

The room went dead silent.

"Stay out of my mind you jerk," she yelled.

"Black, get out I've had enough of you," Snape said.

"What did I do?" said Isis, "you just can't get into my or Harry's mind, Ha. I'm a master of Occlumency you can't get in my mind. Or are you upset that I succeeded where you failed at teaching the skill."

Snape suddenly pushed on her shields but this time she pushed back. For about five minutes this happened until Snape pulled out his wand and yelled "Expelliamus."

Isis ducked.

"Get out," Snape yelled, "go to the headmasters."

Isis rolled her eyes pulled a vile out of her bag, handed it to Blaze, "sorry," put her stuff in her bag and left.

Harry and Ron looked back at each other then went on finishing their work. Hermione looked almost appalled at the disrespect but a little happy as well.

Isis stormed through the school robes billowing behind her, "that bastard, should have stunned him," she thought out loud.

When she reached the gargoyle it moved aside without a word, as if it knew Isis wasn't going to stop. She knocked on the door.

"Come in Miss Black," said Dumbledore, "would you like a lemon drop?"

"No thank you," Isis said sitting.

"Why are you here so early? Our meeting isn't until this evening, unless I really lost track of time."

Isis smiled sweetly, "you know I just couldn't wait ta see ya. I decided to come early right in the middle of potions."

"Potions?"

"Snape snapped and kicked me out."

"Do you know why?"

"Yup," she said smartly.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Sure he couldn't get into my mind."

"You're an Occlmens?"

"Yup top of my class, it was a mandated course for my school."

"Interesting, Miss Black if you don't mind could you possibly not provoke Professor Snape?"

"If he stops trying to dig through my mind."

"I will tell him."

"Ok can I leave?"

"yes thank you."

"See ya," Isis said and left.


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapter ****12**

Isis went back to the common room for a nap. She fell asleep on the sofa.

Dream

She was walking in a grave yard toward a big house. The light was on in the attic of said house. She walked up four flights of stairs to a room with a big chair in it. A snake like man was sitting in the thrown with a snake on his lap. He pulled out his wand and cursed someone. They screamed.

"You have failed me too many times Luscious," the man hissed.

"Give me another chance my lord," he begged.

"One more chance. There is a rumor that the one who destroyed the first body I possessed has arrived at Hogwarts. I want you to capture her alive if possible."

"Yes my lord. Who is this person?"

"Her name is Isis Black, now go."

All the people left.

"I shall not lose to a little Yankee girl; there shall be no failures from this point on. All who oppose me must die and there are quite a few of them are there not my Nagini. Potter will need this girl. What was that prophecy again, it was so long ago. Oh yes,

One marked just as the equal

Shall assist in the destruction of the dark lord

The one to clear the battle field

The heir to justice

Born in on all souls day

On the last day of the eight month of the Julius calendar

Shall come and pull the chosen one into rebellion

To find the power the dark lord knows not

that was it."

End Dream

Isis shot up breathing heavily. She checked her watch and ran for the front door. She met Harry, Ron and Hermione at the door.

"Hey what happened," said Hermione.

"Nothing, Care for Magical Creatures right?" said Isis.

"Yaeh. Hagrid teaches it," said Ron.

They walked down the path to Hagrid's hut. "Everyone gather round. Professor Dumbledore has asked me to talk to you about Vella. Does anyone know what a vella is?"

Hermione raised her hand.

"Hermione."

"Vella are magical creatures closely resembling humans. They are universally female and usually have fair skin and platinum blond hair. They have a charm about them that make them irresistible to men. They have an aviarian form when they are mad. They can be rather vicious when provoked."

"Very good five points anything else?"

Isis raised her hand.

"Miss Black."

"If a man is truly in love with someone else then the vella charm won't work on them."

"Yes five points," said Hagrid, "now vella and he fae are naturally antagonistic to each other. Anyone know why?"

Blaze raised his hand, "a fae is a human sized fairy they can pass as humans if they conceal their wings. They can pass as humans better than the vella."

"Five points, anyone else."

Susan bones raised her hand, "the fae are said to be just as beautiful as the vella. Fae don't have the charm and are very friendly unless you get on their bad side."

"Five points to Huffelpuff, they don't get along because the vella can't blend in as well. Does anyone have any other theory, Miss Black."

"Its blood. Vella don't like the fae because they don't want anyone else the be more immersed in the world of humans than them. The vella can't blend in as well as the fae because of their charm, the attract attention to themselves. Also there was some stupid argument about a higher class vella girl wanting to marry a middle class fae back in god knows when, they eloped, had a kid, the faes didn't really care until the vella made a fuss about it. It's all pretty "Romeo and Juliet" if you ask me. It's a pointless argument that happened thousands of years ago, and no one's getting over it."

"I didn't know that," said Hagrid, "five points, well that's all I have for today, class dismissed."

They had reached the front stairs when Draco decided he had to reinforce his position as class idiot.

"You think your so smart Black," he demanded. "Do you live with faes, you know so much about them. Though its probably better than living with these weirdoes."

Isis turned around, "Cuz (as in cousin) I don't think I'm smart, I know I am. I live with my second cousin in a muggle town. As for everyone else here at least we have real friends."

Harry and Hermione had been trying to hold Ron back from killing Malfoy. Isis turned on a heal grabbed the back of Ron's robes and yanked. "Lets go, he's not worth the magic it would take to curse him."

They all walked away. The boys went to the common room while Hermione and Isis went to Runes.

They reached the Runes Room and sat at a desk.

"Isis," said Hermione, " how many classes are you taking?"

"Nine, I get board easy."

"I'm taking we probably have all the same classes."


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapter ****13**

After Runes they all had Transfiguration. It was review for everyone, though McGonagall was a little patronizing to Isis.

Then was lunch. Then Defense Against the Dark Arts with Tonks. She was a good teacher even if she was a bit of a klutz. She just reviewed what they should have learned the year before, that took the hole day.

The last classes of the day were Charms and Herbology.

Dinner was next and once again Malfoy decided Isis was his new target.

"Black," he said from behind her.

"Albino," she said turning around.

Malfoy scowled, "do you know who I am?"

"Do you think I care?" she said.

Malfoy pulled out his wand and pointed it at Isis. Crab and Goyle had their wands out too. Isis just smiled. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had their wands pointed at Malfoy.

"Are you ganna curse someone who doesn't have a wand?" asked Isis.

"You need to learn your place half-blood," snarled Malfoy.

"Am I now, how would you know? I could bee a pure blood," said Isis standing.

"Expelliamus," yelled Malfoy.

Isis dropped to the floor to avoid being cursed. By now the teachers were reacting and coming toward the fight. Isis jumped to her feet and moved toward Malfoy hitting him with a left hook to his chin and a kick to the stomach. He fell back in front of Snape.

"Miss Black what do you think you were doing?" said McGonagall.

"Well I was defending myself," said Isis.

"Professor," said Ron, "Malfoy cast the first spell."

"We all would have been stunned before the first spell at my old school," muttered Isis, "that's what release forms are for."

"Miss Black since you are new you'll get a warning. Don't get caught fighting again," said McGonagall.

"Minerva is that wise?" said Snape, "she is a Black."

"Serverus don't be so prejudice, Miss Black, Mr. Potter I believe that you have an appointment with the headmaster."

Harry and Isis walked to the Headmaster's office.

"You've changed a lot over the summer Harry," Isis said with a smirk, she liked to remind him what he could do.

Harry rolled his eyes she said this often.

"Really dude. It's like you were just moping about before and you were scrawny," Isis smiled when he scowled at her; "you grew like nine inches and developed muscle. You weigh nothing anymore either," she pushed his side. "You also not some shy push over anymore. You have an attitude, some integrity, drive to do stuff, your more out going. You're a big boy now."

"What is this, a sports commercial or something, and you still mangle the English language."

"See attitude."

They walked to the gargoyle "Ice mice" said Harry.

"What are Ice Mice?" asked Isis as they entered the door.

"They are small candies shaped like mice," said Dumbledore.

"Oh," Isis shrugged.

"Please take a seat," said Dumbledore, "Miss Black I have called you here to welcome you personally. Your teachers tell me you excel in all your classes, except potions."

"That's not my fault," Isis defended, "he's an ass. Apparently he has a grudge against my father."

"That may be.try not to provoke him."

Isis just smiled, "Please stop you won't get into my head. Almost no one can."

"You're a very talented Occlem Miss Black. Do you have any questions?"

"Yes I need a wand where can I get one?"

"A wand, what happened to yours?" Dumbledore chuckled.

"I don't know. It's either lost, forgotten of still packed. I'm shooting for the first one."

"Perhaps Saturday you could go to Ollivander's with a teacher."

"Sure how about Tonks, she's cool."

"Ok well, I also wanted to ask you about your alliances."

"Really," said Isis.

"I wish to ask you if you side with the light or the dark."

"I have no side, self preservation tells me to side with the strongest side and that would be Harry. But that depends on what side he's on. I know quite a bit about the dark arts. But I will never join the evil of Voldimort. He killed my mother, and I don't need him. He offers power and servitude together, I have no desire to serve anyone and I have all the power I want."

"I'm not sure I understand Miss Black." He was puzzled, "what side are you on?"

"I'm on my own side," Isis smiled.

"Thank you for coming to this meeting," said Dumbledore, "if you don't mind I would like to speak to Harry in privet."

"Sure," she said, "wait for you outside."

"Now Harry I would like to speak to you about why you didn't wait for the Order to pick you up for the train and your friendship with Miss Black."

"I didn't need a guard, Isis and Ro were enough to get me to the train and we didn't get ambushed or anything. They know how to be discreet, they can hide in plain sight and no one will find them. And what about Isis? We're really good friends that's all. I trust her."

"Harry she could be a danger. She could try to finish what her father was said to have tried to do."

"I highly doubt it; she passed up a lot of good opportunities this summer. I was over her house almost every day." 'How dare he insult my friends.' Harry's power spiked.

"Very well speaking of houses, the wards are week how much time did you spend at home."

"I don't have a home, if you're referring to my aunt and uncles house, I only slept there," Fawks flashed out of the room only to return at the same time as what looked like a long lizard with horns. Fawks landed on his stand while the lizard landed on Harry's shoulder.

"Those wards are there to protect you. Your mother's blood protects you from Voldimort."

"They may protect me from Voldimort but they don't protect me from my relatives. And if you're going to lecture me about how I spend my time or who I spend it with, we're done here."

"That's not all," said Dumbledore, "I believe that due to your circumstances, you should have a revised schedule," he handed a schedule to Harry. Harry and (surprisingly) the lizard looked at it.

Breakfast at six, dinner at nine, weekend classes, holiday classes. 'This is crap,' thought Harry, 'I'm talking like her now.' The lizard almost fell off Harry's shoulder when it saw the schedule.

"Sir this can't be right," Harry said, his power was making all the glass in the room shake, the dust was falling off everything, "I'll be keeping my schedule as is sir."

"This isn't up for debate Harry. This schedule is for your own good," Dumbledore said in a stern voice.

"My own good? How would you know what's for my own good? Are you me and I don't know? This schedule," Harry said holding up the paper, "is the stupidest thing I've ever seen." The little lizard spit a fire ball at the paper incinerating it. (Now they know it's a dragon) "Sir with all due respect, this is my life, not yours. Stop trying to control it and me." Harry started walking to the door.

"Harry were not done."

"Harry turned around, his control wavering enough to blow out the windows, "we're done. End of discussion."

Harry left, leaving Dumbledore baffled, "Minerva was right."


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapter ****14**

Dumbledore's Flashback

"Minerva, Serverus thank you for coming," said Dumbledore, "would you like a lemon drop?" They both declined, "I have called you here about Harry."

"What about him Albus?" asked Minerva, "he seems quite happy. Better than he was last year, better than ever actually."

"I believe that harry needs to be prepared for Voldimort. This schedule should suffice, "Dumbledore handed them both a schedule.

"Albus you can't be serious," said Minerva.

"I am, he will be ready, with my help. Also Miss Black is not to be trusted. Harry will not associate what with her any longer."

Snape spoke up, "Albus you can't control who he is friends with. No one can control whose friends with who."

"If you push him he may go dark," said Dumbledore, "he'll refuse."

"It's for his own good," scowled Dumbledore, 'why don't they understand.'

"I won't help you destroy this young man any more than you already have," said Minerva and left.

Dumbledore looked at Snape, "you know I dislike him." Dumbledore smiled. "But not that much," Snape said and left.

End

Harry stormed down the hallway with the dragon on his shoulder and his robes billowing around him in a very Snape like fashion.

"So Isis got curious?" said Harry, "what do you think?"

The dragon glided to the floor and morphed into Isis.

"Well…Ah…He's a controlling old coot. He thinks he knows what should be done but doesn't take into consideration the people he has to crush and destroy on his journey to his greater good. He's old and doesn't remember what it's like to be a kid or to have a life outside of what he has deemed his goal."

"Yaeh. So how was your first day?"

They were almost at the tower.

"Well I don't think a lot of people like me," said Isis.

"What do you mean?"

"Hermione, Ginny, a lot of the girls," Isis shrugged.

"Hermione is threatened. You're smart; she thinks you'll take her place. The rest of the girls think you want their boyfriends," Harry laughed.

"What about Ginny do you know why she doesn't like me?"

"Not a clue. She does seem to be unusually hostile towards you," Harry said thoughtfully.

"I think she likes you," said Isis with a smirk.

Harry blushed, "not any more she gave up on me, besides isn't she dating Dean?"

Isis grinned evilly, "do you like her?"

"Well," said Harry hesitantly, "I guess she's pretty."

"Pretty dude, she's hot. What the hell are you thinking? I'm a girl and I'm sayin' this. She is very pretty," Isis ranted, "how does she make you feel?"

"I get nervous around her and my stomach gets fluttery. I have a hard time talking to her," Harry sighed.

"Harry tell her."

"I can't, why should I?"

"So she'll back off me," Isis said sarcastically.

Ginny

Ginny was walking back from the library. She heard people talking ahead of her.

"What about Ginny do you know why she doesn't like me?" It was Isis, 'I like her…kinda.'

"Not a clue," it was Harry. 'Why are they hanging out?' she thought to herself. "She does seem to be unusually hostile towards you." 'I am?'

"I think she likes you," said Isis.

'She doesn't know, she can't. We've only met once and I avoided her as much as possible. She doesn't know how right she is.'

"Not any more she gave up on me, besides isn't she dating Dean?" 'What!!! How could he think that.'

"Do you like her?" 'Please say yes.'

"Well, I guess she's pretty." 'Guess?'

"Pretty dude, she's hot. What the hell are you thinking? I'm a girl and I'm sayin' this. She is very pretty," Isis ranted, "how does she make you feel?"

'Well this is aquard. And aren't they going out?'

"I get nervous around her and my stomach gets fluttery. I have a hard time talking to her," Harry sighed.

"Harry tell her." 'Yes please do.'

"I can't, why should I?"

"So she'll back off me." 'Funny.'

When they reached the portrait Isis turned to Harry. "What would you say if I told you Ginny heard everything you just said?"

Ginny froze, 'how did she know?' she thought.

"I'd be totally embarrassed. I practically told you I like Ginny Weasley," said Harry.

"So you do like her," said Isis as more of a statement than a question.

"Yes alright stop nagging."

Isis smiled, and walked into the common room.

"Hey Isis," said Ron, Where's Harry?"

"Outside the door."

"Oh, "said Ron, "could you help me with potions?"

"Sure," said Isis sitting down next to him, "it's on the sunshine potion, right?"

"Yup."

Harry walked in and then Ginny about five minutes later. Isis and Ron were almost done when Hermione came down from the girls' dorm.

"Hey what are you doing," she asked.

Ron answered, "Isis is helping me with Potions."

Hermione frowned, "don't you have your own homework to do?" she asked coolly.

"As a matter of fact I don't, I already did it."

"When did you have time to do it?"

"During class, lunch and dinner. It's only the first day it's easy work," Isis said flipping to a page in the potions book.

Hermione scowled, and sat doing homework. She glared at Isis occasionally. Finally Isis got fed up.

"What?" said Isis.

"Nothing," Hermione said snobbily.

"Fine," Isis got up handed the potions book to Ron, "give it back when you're done," she said and went up to the dorm.

Harry walked down the boys' stairs reaching the bottom to see Isis say, "fine," hand a book to Ron and storm off.

"Hermione what was that for?" said Ron.

"I don't know what you mean," she said airily.

"You know what I mean," said Ron.

"Hey guys," said Harry, "what's up?"

"Hermione made Isis cry," said Ron.

"Why?" asked Ginny who had just come down.

"She could be dark, you barley know her," said Hermione.

"What are you talking about? We hung out all summer. We're wicked close. She is dark, just like Sirius. It's who they are, but she's not evil. Did you even give her a chance?" Harry said.

Hermione pouted.

"You should apologize," said Ginny.

Harry sighed, "She's not trying to take your place. She would rather be your friend. How would you feel if you moved leaving all your friends and family and your home. I was her first friend here."

Hermione was quiet the rest of the night.


	17. Chapter 15

**Chapter ****15**

Over the next week the only time people saw Isis was during class lunch and occasionally dinner. Harry went running with her every morning like always, and they did spell work just continuing where they left off in the summer.

Saturday Isis went to Tonks' office to go to Diagon Ally.

Isis had on converse, blue jeans, and a red Fall Out Boy t-shirt. Tonks had on purple combat boots, jeans and a black top with purple mesh over it.

"Ready Miss Black?" said Tonks.

"Call me Isis please Professor Tonks."

"Well then Isis call me Tonks."

"Cool," said Isis.

They flooed to the Leakey Cauldron.

"Alright lets go to Gringgots," said Tonks.

"Wed don't need to I have a card."

"Ok then to Ollivanders."

"Ok."

They walked to the shop and walked in.

"Hello Miss Nymphadora Tonks. Your wand performing well I presume?" the creepy guy who appeared out of no where said.

"Yes its fine, I'm here escorting Isis to get hers, she lost her original."

"Isis Black…" said Ollivander, "…of Sirius Black."

"My father," said Isis. Tonks looked at Isis shocked.

"Lets get started shall we," Ollivander kept handing Isis wands, they went through about twenty before they found one. "Ok lets see, this one. A very rare wood as well as core, thirteen inches, black teak, powered basilisks fang. A very odd combination I must say. Sadly its very good for dark arts"

"Isis waved it blue and silver sparks shot out the end, "very unusual combination Miss Black. Good luck."

They paid and left walking toward the Leakey Cauldron. They got a table and ate lunch there.

"What's up with you?" asked Tonks.

"I don't know what your talking about," said Isis.

"You seemed happy and energetic on the first day. Now you're sad and rather depressed."

"Have people ever just not liked you without knowing you?"

"A few times, why?"

"Harry's like my only friend. Ron is kinda my friend, he's indifferent. Ginny's ok, she's trying. But you know Harry's like the only person I can talk to but he's a guy."

"What about the other girls or Hermione?"

Isis sighed, "the other girls don't like me, they think I want to steel their boyfriends. And Hermione I think she thinks that I want to take Ron from her or take her place in their group, or surpass her in class. But I don't I just wanna make friends. Ginny's close but I can't confide in her yet."

"Have you talked to her?"

"She denies having a problem with me."

"Well you can talk to me any time. We're related after all," Tonks smiled.

Isis perked up, "really? How?"

"I'm Sirius' cousin's daughter."

"Sweet," said Isis.

"Yaeh," smiled Tonks

"Now what about you," said Isis, "you don't strike me as someone to mope either."

"It's nothing."

"Yaeh right, let me guess. There's a guy," said Isis. Tonks nodded. "you love him and he's scared that you will be hurt if you are with him."

"His name is Remus Lupin," Tonks said sadly, "he says he's too old, too poor, too dangerous, but I don't care, I love him."

"Remus Lupin, the werewolf. Harry told me about him he seems nice."

"He is. He's great, and funny, and nice and hansom, and gentle but still aggressive."

"Hot?" asked Isis with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh god yes. He's just stubborn. And I like it."

"All guys are, and it is a werewolf thing as well. Sammy was a bit when we first met. She got over it quickly."

They went back to Hogwarts still talking the whole time; they skipped dinner to keep going.

"Ok this is a major secret, you can't tell anyone, no one in this country except my aunt Ro know about it," said Isis.

"Not a word," said Tonks excited to have someone who was remotely close to her age and life style.

"I'm an empath. I'm just very good at blocking it."

"Cool can you feel anything off me?"

Isis closed her eyes, letting down her shields and feeling out Tonks. She opened her eyes, bringing her shields back up. "You're in love, but he doesn't acknowledge it. There's depression, stop wallowing, you should tell him or ambush him. Jump out of nowhere and kiss him till his brains fry. It works. And if that doesn't work walk around in a skimpy outfit the day before the full moon that should work."

Tonks blushed at the insinuation.

"A blushing metamorphagus who'da thunk."

"That's hilarious," Tonks said sarcastically.

"I should get back it's almost curfew," said Isis.

"Ok see you Monday," said Tonks.

Isis walked down the hall.

"Miss Black," said Snape from behind her.

"Yaeh?" she said still walking.

"What are you doing?"

"Going to the common room."

"Stop walking," he said, "as much as it pains me to say it you are one of the best potions students I have. You Miss Weasley and Mr. Malfoy are invited to make potions on Sundays for extra credit."

"Ok, be there tomorrow," said Isis and walked off.

"She walked the rest of the way to the tower and right up to the dorm. She smiled at Harry as she walked by.

"Hey Gin," said Harry, "why don't you go talk to her?"

"Ok," Ginny got up and followed Isis.

"Isis," she called into the sixth year dorm. "I'm coming in." Ginny walked in and over to Isis' bed, "could I talk to you?" no answer, "are you ok?" still no answer, "Isis?" Ginny called.

She reached out to the curtains and pulled them back. Isis had her headphones on and was reading a book InkHeart. Ginny placed her hand on Isis' shoulder. Isis grabbed her wrist and pinned her to the bed, "Ginny? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you were ok."

Isis rolled off her, "I'm fine."

Ginny laughed, "seems like Harry rubbed off on you just as much as you did him."

"I'm lonely I guess," said Isis, "Harry's like my only friend here."

"I'll be your friend."

"I don't know what's up I've been so pessimistic lately," said Isis getting up, "Hermione really hates me."

"She just doesn't understand. She's not used to not being the best."

"I just won't share grades." It doesn't matter that much," Isis said.

"so what are you doing tomorrow?" asked Ginny.

"Helping Snape."

"Me too, wanna go together."

"Sure, meet you at seven in the common room."

"Yaeh," said Ginny on her way out.

"Hey, finally figure out I'm not after Harry?" Isis said teasingly.

"Yaeh," Ginny smiled, "you two don't act like you're going out, more like siblings or best friends."

"we spent the entire summer together. Harry was happy to get away from his relatives."

"I bet he was. See ya tomorrow."

"See ya."


	18. Chapter 16

**Chapter ****16**

Isis ran in the morning, Harry didn't run on the weekends, then waited for Ginny in the common room. At seven, Ginny came down surprised Isis was there.

"What in the world, what are you doing up?" Everyone sleeps in on Saturdays."

"I run every morning. Let's get breakfast."

It was relatively quiet since no one was up. They walked down. On the trick step Isis' foot, Ginny noticed, didn't sink, just hovered over the step.

Once in the great hall they talked.

"How did you not sink into the step?"

"It just happens sometimes," Isis shrugged.

"You hover?"

"Never above five feet though," Isis said.

"Oh," they walked down to the dungeons.

"We're here."

They entered the potions lab. Draco was already there.

"Morning," Isis said.

Draco just stared at her for a minute.

"Get to work," said Snape, "Draco dreamless sleep, Weasley blood restorative, Black skelle-grow. I shall be in my office."

After they were done which was a couple of hours, they were done and walked to dinner.

"Black," said Draco, "I need to talk to you."

Ginny stopped, "go ahead, I'll be fine." Ginny nodded and left. "What?"

"I need your help," he seemed sincere.

"With what?" she was curious.

"I don't want to be a Death Eater."

"Then don't. You have a choice."

"No I don't. My father won't allow it."

"What about your mother?"

"Father has the house elves drug her with some potion."

"Could you get the potion, a sample."

"Probibly. I'll order Nor to send some."

"Great," Isis said, "are your house elves corrupted of will they side with you."

"They'll side with me no one likes my father."

"Why did your mother marry him?"

"Arranged marrage."

"Oh that sucks," she said sincerely.

They walked into the great hall.

"So," said Ginny.

"Tell ya later."


	19. Chapter 17

**Chapter ****17**

Over the next few weeks Isis and Ginny became friends. Gryffindor had quidditch tryouts. Isis and Collin Creavey were the new beaters. Each weekend Ginny and Isis would do potions with Draco.

"Are you guys excited about the Halloween Dance," asked Ginny.

"Not really," said Draco.

"It's my birthday," said Isis.

"Why aren't you excited?" asked Ginny.

"I have to take Pansy," said Draco dejectedly.

"That sucks," said Isis.

"Any way who are you going with Isis," asked Ginny.

"I'm going stag," said Isis.

"Why?" said Draco, " you could get anyone to go."

"Yaeh, but I just don't want to. I don't like only having to dance with one person. My boyfriend didn't mind."

"Whatever."

"Who are you going with Ginny?"

"Collin asked me."

"Potter is dense," Draco said, "is he ever going to ask you out?"

"I'm working on it," said Isis.

"It's so obvious he likes you," said Draco.

"No he doesn't , we're just friends. He likes you Isis."

"Nope, we're just friends."

"Who are you interested in?" asked Draco.

"My boyfriend Trace."

"From your school?"

"Yip."

"For how long?" asked Ginny.

" 'Bout four years."

After a few minuites Isis felt a sharp pain in the scar on her back. Snape stormed in.

"Leave, you are dismissed."

They left.

"What was that about?" asked Ginny

"Death Eater meeting," said Isis.

"How do you know?" asked Draco.

"I just have a feeling," she said.

"Ice you look pale. Do you want to go to the hospital wing?" said Ginny.

"Black go to the hospital wing," said Draco, "you look like you're about to pass out."

"OK," said Isis. She took about five steps and collapsed.

Harry

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna were in the great hall for lunch.

"Where is Isis?" asked Luna.

"She's doing a potions thing," said Ron

Hermione huffed a bit.

"When should we have tryouts for quidditch?" asked Harry.

"How about Sunday?" said Ron.

"Good idea. So we need two beaters and three chasers," Ron said, "man almost a completely new team."

"Isn't Ginny trying out for chaser?" asked Harry.

"Yaeh."

"Ice'll try out for beater."

"Is she any good?"

"I've only seen her play on my birthday."

"That'd be great."

"What about the reserve team?" asked Neville.

Everyone looked at him.

"That's a good idea," said Ron.

"Are you ganna try out?" asked Harry.

"I don't know," Neville said shyly.

"I think you should Neville," said Luna.

They all got up and walked out of the hall. Suddenly Harry grabbed his head.

"Are you ok, Harry?" asked Hermione.

"My scar hurts," he hissed.

"You should go to the go to the hospital wing," said Hermione.

"Yaeh lets go," said Harry.

They walked to the hospital. They had just reached the doors when they saw Draco carrying someone (piggy-back) and Ginny walking up.

"Ginny, what are you doing with him?" Ron said.

"Well I can't carry Isis," Ginny said.

"What happened to Isis?" asked Harry.

"She collapsed," said Draco, "she isn't getting any lighter, ya know?"

Draco walked by them and put Isis down. He turned to leave when someone called after him.

"What did you do to her?" yelled Ron.

"Nothing," Draco said and kept walking.

"Thanks for the help Draco," said Ginny.

"Whatever," he said.

"Ron," yelled Ginny.

"What, he could have."

"No he would have left us there and I would have been a witness."

Meanwhile Harry had sat down on a bed.

"What happened," said Madam Pomfery.

"My scar started to hurt," Harry said.

"What about Miss Black?" the nurse asked getting two pain relieving potions.

"You'd have to ask Ginny," said Hermione.

"Miss Weasley?"

"Yes?" said Ginny now ignoring Ron.

"What happened to Miss Black?"

"I don't really know. We were in potions when Isis said the Death Eaters had been summoned. Snape came in told us to get out. In the hall she looked pale and she agreed to come here. She took about five steps and collapsed. Draco carried her up," explained Ginny.

Madam Pomfery checked Isis' left arm.

"What are you doing?" asked Harry.

"Checking to make sure she isn't a Death Eater."

"I could have told you she's not," he said.

"Mr. Potter I don't think she would tell you if…"

"She wore t-shirts all summer," said Harry.

"Any way do any of you know why she fainted?"

Everyone shrugged.

"Well all of you," said Pomfery indicating the three not in beds, "should go so I can give these two a check up."

Harry just had a pain killer Isis was still out.

It had been about ten minutes since they were brought in when Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape came in.

"Mr. Potter what did you see?" asked Dumbledore.

"So, me having my head splitting open is more important than Isis feinting. We don't know what is wrong with Isis we know what is wrong with me," Harry said rather flatly.

"She's not as important to the war as you," said Dumbledore.

"Nice to know people care," said Isis from the other bed. She sat up and pushed curtains opens.

"This is a privet conversation," said Dumbledore.

"Then you should have it somewhere privet or at least sound proof the area so no one can eavesdrop," said Isis, "no wonder people are dying left and

right, no one knows anything important."

"This is a hospital. Stop tormenting my patients," Pomfery stormed.

"Now Poppy," said Dumbledore, "we need the information."

"Not right now," she shooed the teachers out, "now Mr. Potter how are you doing?"

"I'm fine," he said.

Madam Pomfery looked skeptical.

"Really it was just a head ache."

"Alright you can go. Miss Black I cannot figure out why you feinted."

Harry left.

"I got a sharp pain in my back between my shoulder blades, and passed out."

"May I see your back?"

Isis took off her robe and shirt. There were a pair of tribal butterfly wing tattoos on her upper back. Between the wings was a lightning bolt scar.

"When did you get this scar?" she asked.

"It can't be healed it's a curse scar, like Harry's.

"How did you get it?"

"My mom's boyfriend was possessed by the disembodied spirit of Voldimort. Mom died protecting me."

Silence.

"It was just a shock to have that much pain. I've had aces before, but it must be the close proximity to the conflict."

"Well we'll keep you one night. So rest.


	20. Chapter 18

**Chapter ****18**

Once Isis was out of the hospital wing everything returned to normal. Everyone was going to Hogmeads. There was a vasual Halloween dance for fourth year and above. Most people were dressing muggle.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Isis, Luna and Neville all walked together and looking in shops.

The girls first helped the boys find some cloths. Ron got a maroon dress shirt, at Hermione's insistence, and khaki pants, Neville got a dark blue dress shirt and black pants. Harry got a dark green dress shirt ("It brings out your eyes," says Ginny.") and black pants.

The girls were having a hard time. Hermione didn't think she looked good in anything, Ginny thought everything clashed with her hair, Isis wasn't really looking that hard, and Luna couldn't color coordinate.

"That's it," said Isis. "I can't take it. We're raiding my closet."

Isis walked up to the school and up to the tower with the others trailing behind her. The boys split at the great hall.

They got up to the Gryffindor tower.

"Luna's not supposed to be here," said Hermione.

"Don't care," said Isis, "now what I'm about to show you doesn't leave this room."

The three girls nodded.

"Good, now just jump into my trunk or take the ladder or grab the drop handle.

The girls went in and were quite surprised to be in a house. They walked down the hall to the third door on the left.

The room was blue, black and silver with teak wood work.

They all walked into a small room in the back.

"Ok this is my closet," indicating the door, "you can borrow whatever you want. I wouldn't suggest a ball gown though; it's supposed to be in formal."

The girls all looked through the closet. Hermione found a red low cut bell-sleeved shirt, a knee length black skirt and red two inch heals. Luna found a light blue empire waist thigh length sundress and navy blue go go boots. Ginny was difficult, she didn't think she looked good in anything. She thought her strawberry hair clashed with every color.

'Maybe that dress,' thought Isis. "Yes," she said and started rummaging through the cloths. She threw a pair of black calf-length leggings at Ginny.

"What are these for?" asked Ginny.

"You wear them," Isis said, "Ha," Isis said triumphantly pulling out a lime green dress and the same dress in light purple.

The dresses were identical except in color. They were both about mid-thigh the straps draped off the shoulder and connected in the middle of the chest with a rose. The skirt part was flowy, like when you spin it splays out.

"I like the green one," she said.

"Good it's a nice contrast with your hair, but it's a little short that's what the pants are for."

"Are you sure these will fit us?" asked Hermione.

"Yes they are spelled to fit whoever wears them," Isis said.


	21. Chapter 19

**Chapter ****19**

Halloween arrived on a Saturday. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny, Luna and Isis walked down to the Great Hall.

They were in the entrance hall when they saw eight guys standing there.

Isis suddenly smiled brightly then took off running toward the guys. "Myron," she yelled.

The guy turned and caught her in a hug.

"Ice," he said, "wonderful to see you."

"You too, hey guys," she said t the others.

"Hey Ice," they all said.

Ginny and Ron just stare.

"Hey what's wrong with you two," asked Hermione.

"Don't you know who they are?" asked Ron.

"They're the Weird Sisters," said Ginny.

"Hey guys come here. I'll introduce you," called Isis. "Alright this is Myron, Kirley, Donaghan, Heathecote, Hermon, Gideon, Orsino, and Merton. And these are Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Neville."

"Nice to meet all of you," said Donaghan.

"Excuse these children," someone sneered, "they shouldn't be bothering you."

It was Storming up.

"It's no problem," said Orsino.

"Yaeh Ice is cool," said Gideon.

"They should be at lunch," Snape said.

"Later guys," said Isis as they started to walk.

"Ice wait," said Kirley.

"You guys go ahead," Ice said, "what's up guys?"

Myron spoke, "do you think Crystal could come?"

"Well I suppose," Isis said coyly.

"Wicked," said Heathercote hugging her.

Isis laughed, "but what will I wear."

"We've got it covered," said Hermon pulling out a bag.

"Great," she said, "how's you know I was here?"

"Ro told us," said Merton.

"Let's have lunch," said Heathercote.

"Are you going to the hall?"

"No we'll go to the kitchen."

"Meet us at five."

"K."

Isis walked into the great hall.

"What's up?" asked Harry.

"Nuttin' just talking."

Everyone started to get ready about one o'clock. The girls did at least. Isis helped Hermione with her hair (four braids) while Lavender and Pavital helped everyone with their make-up.

At five Isis disappeared. No one knew where she went. By six o'clock the boys were waiting for the girls. Harry, Ron and Hermione were going as friends. Ginny was going with Dean. Neville was going by himself and so was Luna. Lavender was going with Seamus and Pavital was going with some boy form Huffelpuff.

"Has anyone seen Isis?" asked Ron.

"She left about five o'clock," said Lavender, "haven't seen her since."

"She said she wouldn't be back," said Hermione.

"Alright let's just go she'll catch up."


	22. Chapter 20

**Chapter ****20**

Almost all the forth years and up were there. There were small tables that had twelve chairs at each. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Dean, Neville, Luna, and Collin sat together.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the Halloween dance. Now I know you know that we have invited the Weird Sisters to play. They have brought a guest with them," said Dumbledore, "now without further a due the Weird Sisters."

They played their first song.

"Hello Hogwarts," Myron yelled. "I'm sure some of you are wondering who our friend is," a girl with curly blond hair that went down to her calves walked out. "This is Diva." The girl had on black pants and a blue raggy shirt with belts holding it up. (The Evanescence Going Under video.)

"Thanks Myron," Diva said, "hey everybody. Great to be here. I've never seen this place the ceiling is really cool."

It was a pretty eventful night having fun, dancing, eating right up until eleven thirty.

"Diva."

"Wow," said Ron, "she sang with them during two of the American concerts they had."

"Yaeh," said Ginny, "we heard her on the wireless, she was good."

At about then they played a waltz. "Just for kicks."

Diva grabbed one of the boys on the floor and started to dance with them. That boy just happened to be Harry Potter.

"You have really pretty eyes," she said.

"Thank you," said Harry shyly.

"What's your name, you look familiar," she said with a smile as Harry lead them in the dance.

"Harry Potter, how do you not know?"

"Should I," she said, "I'm from the US we know Isis Black for exercising Voldimort. Oh, that's right, you're the one who evicted him from his original body. It is an honor to meet you. Sorry 'bout your parents too. Bet not a lot of people realize that, hu?"

"You are the only person who has ever thought of that when they see me."

"No problem, you probably don't even remember it."

Harry was speechless.

The Weird Sisters taught quite a few muggle dances like the electric slide, the cha cha slide, cotton eye Joe, the chicken dance, the Macarena, the time warp, and the thriller.

At eleven twenty everything was slowing down. Ten minutes later there was a small flash. Diva suddenly looked out the side window. 'Crap,' she thought.

"Diva you ok?" asked Osiris.

"The Dark Mark," she said.

Everyone looked to the window.

"I'm going," she said pulling her wand out.

"Us too," said Orsino.

"Attention everyone please stay calm. Prefects pleas escort everyone to their common rooms. Teachers will follow me to Hogmeads," said Dumbledore.

"We're coming too," said Myron.

"I can't ask that of you."

"We're going," said Diva already having her wand ready, "it is everyone's responsibility to defend what they have and to defend for those who are not physically able to do so themselves. It is our civil duty to help."

"Very well."

Dumbledore lead the teachers out. As they walked out the doors Diva spotted Harry. His back was turned. She came up behind him, "guard the doors and passages into the school." Then she left.

During battle Diva's leg was nicked with a cutting curse she couldn't dodge, and Donaghan had to carry her up to the school.

"You sure you don't want to heal it Ice?" asked Merton.

"When we get to the castle," she said.

When they reached the school there were twelve lower level Death Eaters stunned and bound.

"So," said Diva, "guess you guys had fun."

Kirley put Isis on one of the tables. Heathercote healed her leg without a scar.

"Thanks guys," said Ice, "I'm ganna bolt before the teachers get back."

"By Ice," they all called.

Isis quickly ran up the stairs summoning her robes and dispelling her glamours to hide her more famous self.


	23. Chapter 21

**Chapter ****21**

A few days later Hermione was getting suspicious. She wondered where Isis was during the dance and where she was after the attack started.

Isis was sin the library with Ginny studying. Harry Ron and Hermione were in the common room.

"Where do you think she went that night?" asked Hermione.

"It's not our business," said Harry reading his Charms book.

"She could have just stayed here," said Ron, staring at his Transfiguration book.

"She had something planed, I know it, she left at exactly five, and no one saw her till the morning after. She's wearing pants under her skirts too."

"So what?" said Ron.

"She's limping."

"So what?"

"You just like her because she's attractive."

"That's ridicules."

"So you don't think she's attractive."

"Yes I do."

"And that's why you like her."

"No."

"So you don't like her."

"I do she's nice."

"Would you two shut up," yelled Harry, "what are you even fighting about? I'm going to bed."

Harry stormed up the stairs to meditate for a while before going to sleep.

Isis and Ginny walked in a few minutes before curfew.

"Where have you two been?" asked Ron

Isis looked at him, "making out obviously. Didn't you know we're lesbian lovers?" After a few seconds later Isis laughed, "just kidding we were studying in the library. Did you know they're making me take your OWL's."

"Really," said Hermione, "you're going to need to study hard. I could make you a schedule."

"No thanks, I already have one."

"Well if you ever need help?"

"Thanks, what else did you want to ask?"

"Where were you on Halloween?"

"Hermione," said Ron.

"I was hanging out with the Sisters."

"Oh what about during the battle?"

"Um," Isis hesitated.

"Do you know Diva?" asked Ron.

"Yaeh she's a pretty cute blond ain't she?"

After an hour of talking about how Isis knew the Weird Sisters, Ro had dated Myron, they all went to bed. Hermione still suspicious.


	24. Chapter 22

**Chapter ****22**

Christmas came quickly; Isis and Ginny were great friends. Draco, Isis and Ginny were also friends at least in privet. Isis got a letter telling her to stay at school this Christmas. Harry was staying and the rest of the Weasleys were coming too. The day everyone was leaving it started to snow.

Draco had decided to stay because, "Christmas wouldn't be the same without father." At least that's what he told his friends. A few others from Ravenclaw and Huffelpuff stayed aswell.

Christmas day came and so did the Weasleys. After a while not opening presents much to Ron's complaint, they found Isis was gone. She wasn't in the dorms or the common room.

"She probably went to breakfast," said Ginny.

"Why there are presents," said Ron.

"Ro said she was coming at eight," said Harry, "it's seven thirty right now."

"Well we should wait for them," said Mrs. Weasley, "let's join Isis for breakfast."

They went down to the Great Hall to find Isis in a red knee-length dress lined in black fluff, along with two inch boots. She also had on a Santa hat with black fluff where the whit fluff should have been. Draco was sitting next to her looking not so happy about having a Santa hat on. The teachers were sitting at the table with the two.

"Hey Ice," said Harry.

"Hey."

"What's wrong?"

She didn't answer.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked Draco.

"Dumbledore won't let her conjure anything with caffeine," Draco answered.

At seven forty five the doors sprung open. A curly haired brunet waltzed in, in a brown jacket and deep red dress. Ice was up in a second hugging the woman.

"Merry Christmas Ro," she said.

"You too Ice," Ro said.

"Come on, I'll introduce you," Ice said, "everyone this is Rosaline Dark my mum's cousin, best friend, and my guardian. Ro this is Fillius Flitwick the Charms professor and head of Ravenclaw; Aurora Sinestra, Astronomy; Serverus Snape, Potions and Slytheren head of house; Michel Tyler, Runes; Minerva McGonagall, Transfiguration and head of Gryffindor house; Pomona Sprout, Herbology and head of Huffelpuff house; Rubius Hagred, Care for Magical Creatures and grounds keeper; Nymphadora Tonks, Defense Against the Dark Arts and my third cousin; and Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster. All the red heads are the Weasleys. There's Molly Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny," Isis said indicating each person, "then there is Hermione Granger, and Draco Malfoy. And of course you know Harry."

"Nice to meet all of you," said Ro, "I brought you a present Ice."

"You already gave me something," Ice protested.

"Yaeh but you'll really appreciate this one," Ro turned Isis toward the doors where there was a guy standing.

Ice broke into a run and hugged the guy almost knocking him over. He was pretty tall had black hair long in the front sweeping to the right in the front and short spiked hair in the back. He wore a black trench coat black jeans and a red shirt.

"Hey Ice how ya been?"

"Alright. You?"

"Everyone this is my best friend and boyfriend Trace Alucard. Trace this is everyone."

"Nice to meet all of you."

"Would you like to join us for breakfast Mr. Alucard?" offered Dumbledore.

Isis sat between Tonks and Trace.

"Mr. Alucard," said Dumbledore, " will you be staying?"

"For a few days if it's not too much trouble."

"Not at all."

By eight thirty everyone went to Gryffindor tower, even Draco, much to Ron's protest. They all opened presents for a while. Trace and Isis exchanged gifts and Isis almost feinted.

"Shit Trace," said Ice, "this looks expensive." Out of the box Isis pulled out a whit gold chain necklace with six blue diamonds stacked on top of one another starting small and getting bigger.

"It's an old family heirloom. No one was wearing it. It was in that old trunk of jewelry on the attic," Trace said.

"I love it," Isis said giving him a kiss, "does your father know you took this?"

"Yes he suggested looking in the box for a gift."

"Your father the charmer," she said putting it on. It was a choker.

Trace and Ro stayed through the welcoming feast. Almost everyone was staring at them, Ice and Trace. Ro had been talking to Charlie almost the whole vacation. Trace left shortly after the feast.

Of course that didn't stop the questions from Lavender and Pavital.

"So," said Lav, "who was he."

"Trace Alucard," said Ice from her bed.

"Really how do you know him," asked Pavital.

"He's my boyfriend," Ice yawned.

"How long have you been going out?" asked Lav.

"Three years."

"That's long," said Pavital.

"We've been friends since we were five."

Lavender sighed, "that is adorable."

"Totally you two make an adorable couple," said Pavital.

"Does he have a brother?" asked Lav.

"Or two," continued Pavital.

"Don't you have Seamus Pavital," Ice said, "and Dean Lavender."

"Dean's going out with Ginny," said Lav.

"Not for long haven't you heard, they're going to break up."

"You still didn't answer the question," said Pavital.

"Younger sister, Rachel."

"Any other hot friends," asked Lav.

"Um, Mike the five foot eleven emo who's going out with Chris the five foot seven blond punk. Jamie the six foot two prep with a buzz cut who's going out with Sam the five foot eleven Native American goth and Danny the five foot eight white haired prep princess.

"None?" said Lav dejectedly.

"Nope we're all paired off, though Danny's dated more people than the other six of us combined. She'll find someone."

"Are bold lines important in the US?" asked Hermione.

"Not really depends. Some pure bloods care most don't. It's more along the lines of magical and non magical. There's pretty much new lines, half bloods, and pure bloods."

"What do you mean?"

"Harry would be a pure blood because both his parents were magical and were educated in magic. You would be a new line you magic will be inherently stronger because your aren't inbred, your magic was a natural occurrence. And Dean I think would be a half blood because his father was a muggle and him mum a witch."

"Do you have a Quidditch team?" asked Lav.

"We have a bunch of sports. Quidditch, baseball, softball, lacrosse, basketball, field hockey, football, soccer, volleyball, golf, crochet, polo, swimming, bad mitten, ping pong, gymnastics, figure skating, ice hockey, street hockey, BMX, curling, track and field, archery, diving, skiing, snowboarding, martial arts, fencing, if there's no team there's a club."

"That's a lot of stuff," said Pavital, "who do you play?"

"Other schools."

"Like who?" asked Hermione.

"Main Institute of Magic, Vermont's Mystics School, there are tons of schools 'bout forty-five I think."

"Why do you dress like a guy when you go to bed?" asked Lav.

"Why do you wear a thong?"

"Because I like to."

"There's your answer."

"We should have a party," said Pavital.

"Yaeh, that would be so fun," said Lav.

"Let's do it over Easter Vacation."

"Good idea, hey Ice."

"She's asleep," said Hermione.

"Oh," said Lav and Pav.

Sleep for all.


	25. Chapter 23

**Chapter ****23**

This had to have been the most normal school year Harry had ever had. No attacks no taunt. It was pretty boring. Of course with Isis there everyone looked forward to see what color she'd wear on which holiday. Like during Christmas she wore red and green, Halloween she wore black and orange, on St. Patrick's day she wore green, and Easter she wore pastel colors.

During Easter vacation most people went home, but everyone left somehow ended up in Gryffindor common room for the party. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Isis, Ginny, Padmae, Pavital, Lavender, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Luna, Draco, Susan, and Blaze all showed up. Susan talked to Blaze for the most of the time, the same with Neville and Luna. Draco gave Isis the potion Luscious had been giving Narcissus and she sent it to Ro. Who was going to invite Narcissus over for tea to give her the antidote.

At about five o'clock Pavital announced that they were going to play Truth or Dare. Se everyone sat in a circle. Isis pulled out a bottle with pink liquid in it. "It's a light truth serum. You don't have to answer but if you do you can't lie," she took a sip, "it tastes like bubblegum."

Everyone drank some. "I'll start," said Pavital, "umm…Susan truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who was your first boyfriend?"

"You don't know?"

"Nope."

"Terry Boot."

Blaze looked a little upset, but it was only noticed by Isis who smirked to herself.

"Dean," said Susan.

"Dare," he answered.

"I dare you to kiss any girl in this room but Ginny."

Dean got up and French kissed Lavender. This wasn't your normal French kiss, this was a OMG how are they still going French kiss.

"Hey, while we're young," said Isis.

They finally broke apart.

"Hi welcome back," said Ice with a patronizing smile.

"Fine," said Dean, "Hermione."

"Dare."

"I dare you to sit on Ron's lap for the rest of the game."

Hermione sat on Ron's lap and they both blushed.

"Um…Luna."

"Truth."

"Who do you fancy?"

"Neville," she said as if it was no big deal, "Neville."

"Truth."

"Will you go out with me?"

"Um…y…yes."

Luna smiled.

"Ron."

"Dare."

"Um…" Luna whispered something in his hear, "I dare you to invite Hermione to the next dance as your date."

"OK, Hermione will you go to the next dance with me?"

"Sure," she smiled.

"Great, Blaze."

"Truth."

"Who do you fancy?"

"Susan," said Blaze with a blush.

"Padmae."

"Dare."

"I dare you to not giggle for the rest of the night."

She nodded and tried to suppress a giggle.

"Um…Seamus."

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Pavital."

So he did.

"Isis Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to put on the sluttiest thing you own."

Isis shrugged and went up to the girls dorm. She came back down in a little black haulter top dress that that cut very low and came up to mid thigh with a slit up to her hips and black lace up your leg hooker heals.

"Shit," said Dean.

"Dam girl," said Lavender, "you look hot."

"Thank you," she said taking a seat, "Draco."

"Truth."

"Why were you a prick to everyone?"

"I have to keep up appearances. If my father found out, there would be hell to pay and I'd get my ass kicked in Slytheren."

"He probably would," said Blaze.

"Ok, Potter."

"Dare."

"I dare you to let someone do your hair, god knows you need a stylist."

"Ice."

"Can I have someone else do it?"

"If you can get them here in ten minutes."

"Ice pulled out her cell phone, "Dan could you get your Cosmo books I need you to do a hair job."

"No prob you can come and get me."

"Yup two minutes," hang up, "I'll be right back." She walked out. Five minutes later she walked in with a girl with white hair down to mid back, she had dark green eyes, she wore a pink dress and a pair of pink heals.

"So," she smiled, "what am I here to do?"

"You need to do Harry's hair any way you want," said Isis.

"Ok," Danny said pulling out her wand, "no peeking," with that she put up a screen around herself, Ice and Harry. Ten minutes later the screen disappeared. Harry's hair now had green highlights"

"Why didn't you cut it?" asked Draco.

"Can't his hair doesn't want to be short, it just keeps growing back," said Danny, "he has mild metamorph powers."

"I do?"

"Yup," said Danny.

"We should continue," said Lavender.

"Lavender," said Harry.

"Truth."

"Who do you want to go out with?"

"Dean," she blushed, "Ginny."

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Harry."

She did. Blushing furiously she shot back to her seat.

"Now what do we do?" asked Isis.

"Take me home," said Danny as he pulled out a piece of paper and wrote something down. "you should grow your hair out Harry. The weight will make it lay flatter."

Ice smiled, "ready to go."

"Yup," Danny got up, "it was nice to meet all of you." She dropped the piece of paper into Draco's lap.

Ice came back a few minutes later. All the pure bloods were looking at Danny's paper.

"Why did she give me a paper with all these numbers on it," said Draco.

Ice looked over his shoulder, "she gave you her phone numbers."

"What do I do with it?"

"You call her on the phone," Ice said, "get yourself a cell phone so you can call her."

Draco nodded still staring at the paper, "why did she hive it to me?"

"She likes you?"


	26. Chapter 24

**Chapter ****24**

Ro sat at her desk. She was ready to kill these non-magical kids. The only exciting thing she had to do was make an antidote for Draco's mom, Narcissus. Her husband was controlling her with a potion. She'd finally got the antidote right, and she had a lunch appointment with Narcissus at the Leakey Caldron later that day.

Ro flooed to the Leaky Caldron at noon, she had rented a lounge for the meeting. She spiked the tea with the antidote. A few minutes later Narcissus came in.

"Mrs. Malfoy," said Ro, "I'm Rosaline Dark."

"It's nice to meet you."

"Would you like some tea."

They sat sown, Cissus took a drink and started coughing.

"Are you alright?" Ro asked.

"Fine," she said blinking.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, thank you," Narcissus looked up, "I need a drink."

Ro smiled and got some glasses and a bottle of fire, "so, how are you really feeling?"

"Better than I have in a long time," she said taking a shot. "I can't believe it's been seventeen years, by the way why are you helping me?"

"You're Sirius Black's cousin, right? And your son's name is Draco. I'm Isis Black's, Sirius' daughter's, guardian and Draco asked for Draco. He doesn't want to be a Death Eater, and he doesn't want you controlled."

"Well thanks a lot. Now what can we do?"

"Are there Death Eaters at your house?"

"Yes there are."

"Do you have another place to go like another house**?"**

"My old apartment in London. I kept it after I was married just in case."

"That's perfect. Do you need help getting your stuff? I'll come help."

"Thanks again I'd really appreciate it," smiled Narcissus.

"Great let's go."

"I'll apparate us to the house."

The two landed in the front hall. Ro followed Narcissus around the mansion, at the end there were five trunks. Ro rolled her eyes and pulled out her wand that she rarely used, ten inches Holy pine pixy dust, and shrunk the trunks.

Narcissus brought them to the apartment. It had obviously not been used in years; there was a layer of dust on everything. The apartment was actually a very bright place, kinda cheerful, especially compared to the manor. Almost everything was red or blue, mostly shades of blue.

It took the rest of the day to clean up and unpack.

"Well would you like to stay over at my house? It's in a non-magic neighborhood but it's better than staying alone. School vacation starts today so I have a week off."

"Great I'd love to. I need to go shopping anyway. I hate the way I've had to dress."

"We can go this week. I can finally have a friend who is magical here. I've been stuck with muggles."

"You don't like muggles?"

"It's not that it's just they've, I don't know, boring, giddy, not understanding the complexities of the world. I just need someone to talk magic with."

"I totally understand."

With that they apparated to the faculty parking lot of Smelting academy and got into Ro's blue PT Curser. They drove all the way to number thirteen Privet Drive Survy, Little Whilling.

Ro had fun explaining all the Muggle tech to Cissus. Over the next couple of weeks they hung out and became great friends.


	27. Chapter 25

**Chapter ****25**

At Hogwarts in early May it was almost quiet. Hermione was stressing everyone about finals. Ice had started snapping at people as well as becoming increasingly quiet. May seventeenth came and Isis didn't come to classes.

By dinner no one had seen her. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny asked all the houses, since Isis was such a social butterfly, if they'd seen her. No one had. At about seven Hermione checked the dorms. Still not there.

"Where could she be?" said Hermione.

"She'd been upset lately," said Ginny, "I remember she said her mom died in may. She could be skipping because of that."

"Not like she needs time to study," said Ron.

"Mione leave her alone," said Harry.

Hermione huffed.

Harry pulled out the Marauder's Map at curfew when Isis didn't some back. She was on top of the astronomy tower.

"I'll go get her," Harry said getting his invisibility cloak.

When Harry got to the tower Isis was standing on the edge, up on the ledge. She had her arms spread out wide, eyes closed, her hair whipping in the wind. She wore black pants and boots and a black haulter top. You could see the tribal fairy tattoos on her shoulder blades. Isis started to tip forward off the tower. Harry dropped his cloak and ran to the edge as she plummeted to the ground. "Isis," he called.

Isis fell until she sas about fifteen feet from the ground her wing tatoo's glowed and wings came out of her back. She flew off out over the forest and came back. The wings disappeared.

She just smiled at him and walked out of the tower. Harry ran after her.

"You could have died," he scolded.

"No I wouldn't."

"What are you?"

"I'm a fae."

"Like a Fairy?"

"Pretty much."

"Aren't fairy's supposed to be small?"

"There's more that one kind of fairy. By the way it's fae for any who are over two feet tall."

They reached the Common room and sat down."

"So what's been up with you?"

"I jump every year on the anniversary of my mother's death. As for being rather bitchy I don't really know, I've had a headache."

"Me too, I think Voldimort's planning something. It's been too quiet."

"Yaeh," Isis fell asleep on the couch. Harry covered her with a blanket and went to bed.

The next day Isis was back to her normal semi perky self. Normal being a term used lightly.

In charms class that day Flitwick introduced the voice changing charm.

"It's a complicated charm that adjusts your vocal cords to make a change in their resonance," he explained, "not many people can get out of their gender range. As in a boy will have a hard time getting a girls high octave and girls vice versa. Now pick another person and try to get their voice with the spell 'voxmorph'."

A lot of people were having trouble, they could only get their voice a little higher or lower.

"Lets try an example, shall we? Mr. Finnigan," said Flitwick. Seamus said the spell. "Nice try, it just takes some concentration," Flitwick said in Seamus' voice, "now Miss Black why don't you try."

"Fine, 'voxmorph' ," she said, "is this ok," she said in Hermione's voice.

"Great," said Flitwick, "ten points to Gryffindor. Now try a boy's voice."

" 'Voxmorph'," she said, "better?" she said in Ron's voice.

"Another ten points," Flitwick said he fixed her voice and he picked a few other people and went like that for the res to class.

Isis was board in class. She'd taken to reading her own books, throughout the year. Her friends were sending her work from their academic classes. She was also tutoring, usually fifth years and fourth year. The DA was still operating, they had developed a lot of knew tactics: teams with squad leaders quite a few could do wordless magic. They had found knew spells like one way permanent self sustaining shields; they made all the spells permanent until canceled. Still almost no teachers knew the DA was actually operating.

Finals, NEWTS and OWLs were approaching quickly, all the classes were revising.

April eighth started out a good day but it was not to be, both Harry and Isis got a pain in their scars, their eyes were clouded for a second.

"Hogmeads," said Isis.

Suddenly the mordeme was seen above the town. The teachers got up and left.

"Everyone stay calm, prefects escort the younger years out to their common rooms. Teachers follow me to the town," once the teachers left chaos reigned supreme. About ten fifth to seventh year students started firing at students. Luna, Ginny, Hermione, Isis, Neville, Ron, Harry, Draco, Blaze, Susan Bones, each took one out.

Isis conjures an air horn and blasted it.

"Everyone," yelled Harry, "first through forth year go back to the common rooms, lock down, DA above forth year get into your groups and line up at the front doors," ten minutes later everyone was in groups of eight marching out of the front gate. They made it to Hogmead's and barricaded behind where the Aurous and Order members. They were losing. "Everyone get behind the barricade," called Harry.

Everyone started to retreat behind the students who were firing through the shields. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Isis, Neville and Luna each supervised four groups and communicated with each other in battle.

Isis was on the end closest to the Three Broomsticks when she saw her third cousin, Tonks, pinned down behind Honedukes. "Harry, Tonks," she said pointing. You could tell Tonks was hurt she wasn't moving from her spot and her leg was bleeding. "I', getting her," Isis ran around the shields and toward Tonks, avoiding all the spells thrown at her except for a few cutting hexes that just nicked her.

"Are you ok?" asked Ice.

"A cutting hex got me pretty bad," said Tonks, "I can't walk on it."

"Well then I'll have to help." Ice pulled Tonks up, put one arm around her waist and one of Tonks' arms around her shoulders. "What I'm about to do you can't tell anyone, Ok? This is a big secret."

"Sure but what are you going to do?" Tonks asked and noticed a light from behind them. When she looked she saw fairy wings coming from Isis' back.

"What?" said Tonks.

"I'm a fae. Please don't scream when we take off," with one hard flap of her wings they were off the ground and gaining altitude, they flew behind the shields. Ice got rid of her wings quickly. Ginny came over to heal Tonks while Isis took up shooting at Death Eaters.

"Retreat," someone yelled and the Death Eaters pulled back.

Draco saw a flash of white and fired at it and immediately hid behind a healer. 'Shit it's my dad,' he thought.

Once all the Death Eaters left everyone helped the wounded onto stretchers and carried them back to the castel. One of the members had run to the school and was waiting with Madam Pomfery.

Isis walked into the great hall with Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Luna and Neville.

"Mr. Potter," said Dumbledore, "why exactly did you take half the school into battle."

"Well you didn't seem to be doing very good," said Harry, "and how do you expect me to defeat Voldimort if I have no battle experience."

"That doesn't explain everyone else."

"Sure it does," said Isis, "everyone should know how to defend themselves. Your safer in organized groups than in a punch of people doing their own thing. In groups no one gets left behind. Dora was left behind because she didn't have anyone to rely on. At least we don't run around like chickens wit out heads cut off. At least we're organized."

"What if they did not want to fight."

"It was voluntary; they all had the option to stay. Some did."

"How many casualties did you have?"

"No casualties, 24 severely injured up in a week, 62 minor injuries out in less than a day. Almost everyone else has s few scrapes and bruises," said Isis.

"Speaking of cuts Ice," said Ginny, "you should get looked at." Ginny lead Isis to a medical bed that was set up in the hall, next to Draco who had a broken arm and Tonks.

"Hey Dora," said Ice when Ginny left, "how ya doin'?"

"I've been better."

"We all have," said Draco.

Isis pulled out her wand and started to heal her own cuts. She finished and yawned.

"You aught to take a nap Ice," said Tonks.

She was already asleep.

The next week classes were canceled much to everyone's relief.


	28. Chapter 26

**Chapter ****26**

Finals came up fast much to everyone's cringe. Hermione battered everyone into studying. Isis slept through these cramming sessions and she only got hit with a book twice.

"If I don't know the stuff by know I won't know it tomorrow. And staying up all night cramming makes you tired during the test so you'll fail any ways. Its ten o'clock go to bed," Isis said still trying to sleep on her books after Hermione's lecture on study habits.

After a week of testing everyone was relieved to be done. Isis was literally floating.

Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Harry, Ginny and Isis were sown by the lake. Isis was levitating herself over the water about twenty feet out.

"Those tests were brutal," complained Ron.

"They were challenging," said Hermione while reading.

Neville and Luna were playing exploding snaps.

"I thought they were kinda easy," said Isis.

"Me too, said Harry lying on the ground next to Ginny who was asleep.

"Well I covered a lot of that at my old school," said Isis brushing her hands against the water.

After about five minutes all the people on shore heard Isis scream.

A fishy hand sprung out of the water and pulled her in.

When she resurfaced there were two mermen and two mermaids about her age in front of her laughing and talking.

"You should have seen your face," said a merman.

"It was hilarious," said the other.

The girls just laughed.

"Obviously you came for some other reason than to sink me so what's up?" said Isis in their language.

"The head merman wishes to speak to you fairy princess," said one of the girls.

"By the way our names. I am Neptune, she is Venus, he is Ulysses and he is Uric," she said indicating each of them.

"Well I'm Isis, but you probably know that."

"We should go," said Uric.

"One minute. I need to change," she snapped her fingers and her jeans and t-shirt changed into a black haulter to and skirt, "ok lead the way."

With that they dove under. Isis transfigured gilled onto her neck. About fifteen minutes later they reached the edge of the town. They finally reached the headman's palace.

"Princess Isis Dark. It is a pleasure t finally meet you," said the headman.

"You as well headman and please call me Isis."

"Only if you call me Curron."

"Very well Curron. What did you wish to speak with me about?"

"I have heard rumors that the people topside believe that magical creatures/beings will side with the Dark Lord. I wish to inform you that we as well as Sebastian will not join him and we wish to help in whatever way we can."

"That's great I'll keep in touch with you so we can work together," Isis said, "I think is should be getting back soon, they may suspect I have drown."

"Very well it was a pleasure to meet you."

"You as well," Isis bowed and turned away, before she reached the surface she retracted her wings.

Isis resurfaced to come face to face with Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny in a boat.

"Hey," said Isis, "what are you guys doing here?"

"We could ask you the same thing," said Dumbledore.

"Well," said Isis as she was pulled into the boat by Harry and Ron, "I was talking to the head merman. He is very polite."

"You speak merish?" said Snape incredulously.

"I speak many languages," Isis explained. She cast a drying charm on her cloths and hair, "it's expected of my family."

"Don't you mean head of your family? With Sirius Black dead?" said Flitwick as the boat rowed to shore.

"Nope Harry's head of the Black family. I was never recognized. I mean the Dark family. My mom's older brother didn't want it so being second born she got it. When she died I was her only heir so it moved to me. If I didn't want it, it would go to Aunt Colleen."

"So you're going to take it?" asked Sprout.

"Yaeh, I've been training for it most of my life. Even if I am a half blood to grams."

They landed and got out of the boat. Ice just started to walk off.

"Miss Black," said Dumbledore, "how did you stay under water so long?"

"Human transfiguration. I gave myself gills," she smiled.

"What did you speak about? You could have broken the tentative alliance we hold with them," Dumbledore held onto her shoulders.

"That is between him and me. It is no business of yours. And if you don't let go of me now I'll have you sued for assault. I don't like being touched."

He let go, "Miss Black as headmaster I am ordering you to tell me what you spoke of."

Ice smirked, "as a higher family name I am ordering you to fuck off."

"Family name has nothing to do with this. And yours is not higher."

"What's it to do with then? Power? Money? Your becoming as corrupt as your government? Got a letter from Cornelius Fudge when I got enrolled here, asked if my family would join the Ministry in support and I wrote a two word letter to him. The same words I told you. And if you figured to look into the bloodlines of your students you'd see that my name is higher, not Black or Dark but the one that the Dark name came from."


	29. Petition

If you care please copy, sign and post this.

Petition:

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for a while now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. There are those out there that will never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

(forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Lost my shoe in Sheol

ToyHaunter

Hiyami

PuckReathof

demonsinger

konomu-Imout

LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY

yuseiko-chan

Elvira-baba

Icecce

iampieman

Ultimabloodblade

Gintoki

kumar9900

DemonAngel of Ice

dragon-cloud16

Harute Haptism

the green ace of clubs

Assassin King of Masyaf

Flame-Fist-Ace

Lucifer's Remnants

Story Reader 97

kniznik

NARUHAREM FOREVA

NHunter

Angry Hamster

Kouken Tenshi

Yume Saint-Clair

Oo-chan

jojo(non inscrit)

gaia (pas inscrit)

Estelle Uzumaki

Melana76

onarluca

Xanara

odvie

archiemouse

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Hunter200007

kyo anime

Nysk

Killeraction49

Storylover213

arya19

irvanthedamned

Kiranos

KingKidBadAss

nimb09

Paladeus

Orange-Fuzz-Ball

Kakkyou no Yami

Burning Truth

DrunkManSquakin

cabel1972

dynomike88

Tolotos

Hansi Rahl

Rekmond

Farmer Kyle

You-Lack-BadAssery

Silverscale

Cloud75JC

GunnerRyuu

Kurogane7

Raja-Ulat

DragonMasterFlex

Saphire Quill

shadowzefover5

Highvalour

Rinoti

2ndsly

guardianmaster4

Godlykiller2

munesanzune

DarkghostX

w1p

Lord Arkan

Xahn777

T3Ko

Dragon Man 180

Alia-Jevs

Fayneir

Ookami Ousama

Asdfth12

Burning Lights

EternalBlizzardOfSwords66

eltigre221

Jarjaxle

HinaGuy749

Great Vampire-Shinso

Harute Haptism

Oxyxoon

high lord mage

FatalCrimsonScion

Starfire99

Doombreed

AdamantiumTP

NightInk

Wrathkal

Firedamaged

God Emperor of GAR-halla

xArtehx

Kapola Nuva

HunterAzrael

anime-death-angel

sabery

Bahamutzero94

Soul Painted Black

Infinite Freedome

Rodneysao

Shatsuka

jm1681

Ookami88

Akira Strider

empresskitsune

KitsuneGirl021

KagomeGirl021

Joey Blaq

Nex Caedes

Billy Buyo

lite spirit

CelticReaper

fullhouses

Felur

TitaniumWyvern

NeonZangetsu

LargerSnowdevil

I'm Yu

Define Incompetent

Caw-Raven

BackwardsHazard

lord Martiya

Umashido

pokemoncosmoking

sjghostwriter18

scout360pyro

taintedloki

MtSarx

kumar9900

TehIrishBrony

Uzumaki Crossover

Etsukazu no Kitsune

Ranger-kit

rts515

Soulblazer87

Kamigawa Nagamaki

F Archer

us4gi-ch4n

Shirabaka Tenji

Spear-of-the-doomed

Painsake

Ben1987

Spartan Ninja

dante5986

Victoriousvillian

Sage of Eyes

Boomerbambam

YosoNoAkuma

Megaman88

Angry Hamster

Warden of the Runes

Kiyoi

Silverstonedragon

Akane Mosoa

Cryofthewolf

Culebra del Sol

HouseMD93

Doc. K-9

dracon867

Moka Mcdowell

VGZ

Oirarana

Nightmares Around Winter

chuck17

Son Of A Wolf

Daniel Lynx

Sibjisibdi

sleepwhenyourdead1989

BackwardsHazard

Hunter200007

Zagger the Bloody Angel

Zen Rinnegan

Duochanfan

alice the noble

Zagger the Bloody Angel

BRD man

nano101

ShotgunWilly

EternalKnight219

deadak

Idiote

AkumaKami64

loki0191

konoha's Nightmare

zrodethwing

ursineus

KamenRiderNexus

neko-hikage-chan

Project Slepnir

Narora Senoku

spider79

ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat

belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00

kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen

26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitunloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

OccultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Monkeygun99

Gazz Uzumaki

Dareagon

IsisWinifredBalck


End file.
